Fairy tail: Aiden's Adventure!
by Jason 'The Demon' Hugdan
Summary: What if someone from our world was thrown into Earth-land and had a special kind of magic? Follow Aiden on his adventure in a (not so) new world! OP!OC OCXJuvia
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I thank you for giving my story a chance! Just a heads up that this is my very first time I'm making a fanfic, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes made in the story, if so please let me so I can fix it.**

**And Without anything else to say, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a normal day, the birds chirping, the clean sky, the sound of screaming and the animals in their natural surroundings…

Wait, screaming?

Yes, screaming.

The screaming was coming from a 6ft. tall 20-year-old guy who was falling from the sky while having tears in the corner of his eyes as he looks down at the fast approaching ground.

He was tanned skin, had jet black hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a dark grey zip-up hoodie, a pair of light blue pants, black sneakers with white stripes one the sides and to end it, he was wearing a black ring on his left ring finger.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! HOW DID I GET IN THIS SITUATION?!" he yelled to no one as he was falling.

Before he suddenly stops screaming as he puts his fingers on his chin as if his thinking, before snapping his fingers as he remembered how it happened.

"Oh yeah, I 'died' in my world before someone calling themselves 'one above all', took my soul, made me a deal about gaining powers or something while having all of my memories and a better body" he said as he nodded his head as if agreeing of what he's saying.

Not even a moment later, he realized he was still falling before he starts to scream again,"HOW DID I FORGET I WAS STILL FALLING?!" He yelled at himself.

As he was falling, he noticed 2 things: 1) He was above a forest of some kind and 2) he noticed a town to his right as he was falling. From what he could see from where he was falling from, the town didn't seem like any town he have seen before, but before he could think any further, he hit the ground face down that made a small crater around his body.

He laid there for a few minutes without moving, before he pulled himself up crossed legged as he scratched his head, "Ow, that will probably hurt tomorrow" he said before he looks around him, only seeing the forest he saw while falling down.

"Where the hell did they send me to?" he asked himself as he stands up, having a better view now.

Before he could think more about it, he heard something move behind him, he stopped moving and talking before he slowly turned his head around, only to see something that looks like a gorilla, but colored green and purple with eyes all white with no pupils, giving our protagonist chills up his spines.

He slowly turned around to face it before standing still again, he looks into the creatures soulless eyes as he recognized what it was.

"A forest Vulcan… then that means…" He whispered to himself as he thought they didn't exist.

From what he remember back in his world a few years ago, they where usually bigger, but this one was only I little bit taller than him by a foot.

As he keeps looking at it, and knowing he can't take it on, he slowly backs away from it, trying to get away from it without having to fight it.

But before he could make a break for it, the Vulcan in front of him suddenly roars at him and starts to charge towards him, and him not wanting to die just yet, turned around and made a break for it.

As he ran for his dear life, away from the angry Vulcan and not tripping over anything, he tries to remember the way he saw the town from before while he was falling from the air, "Maybe if I get to town, the Vulcan would stop chasing me?!" He said as he kept running before turning his head to look behind him, only to see the Vulcan right behind him with its hand as it tries to grab him, only reacting on instinct, he jumped to the side as the giant hand came down to where he was just a moment ago.

"That was way too close!" he said as he keeps running after the close call.

While running, he tried to come up with a plan to either knock it out or get away from it, before he sees a tree with a branch low enough for him to grab, and him watching too many cartoon and movies when he was back in his own world.

"Please god, let this work" He said a quick prayer before he ran as fast as he could towards the branch, before grabbing the branch and pulling it back as much as he can, and waited for the Vulcan to come closer, hoping this would at least make it confused for a little bit to let him have an advantage.

He didn't have to wait for long, as he could hear its footstep and heavy breathing, and as soon as he saw just a little bit of it, he let go of the branch and let it fly back towards the Vulcan's face, making a loud sound as the Vulcan flew back and hit a tree with its back.

He fell down onto to his back as he let go of the branch and saw the ape like creature fly away from him and into a tree, knocked out as it slid down the tree with it's tongue out and a mark on it's face from where the branch hit it.

He stood up and looked with surprise present on his face, not thinking it would work, "It worked?!" He yelled before laughing, "Can't believe that actually worked!" he yelled again before he turned around and started to walk away this time.

"I've read too many manga and fanfiction to know what will happen if I stayed too long" He said to no one as he walked, "And I gotta stop talking to myself, what am I? A crazy person?" he said as he stopped walking before slapping his face, "I just answered that myself, didn't I?" he said before he sighs and keeps walking.

As he walks, he noticed he also got some new clothing, remembering he didn't own anything like these, then had a flashback from before he was falling from the sky, "Oh yeah, that happened…" he said before realizing something…

How is he still alive from falling face first from at least 10 kilometers from the sky and having a scratch on him?

He's only answer were a shrug, "Maybe I became immortal when they sent me here?" he said before chuckling as he keeps walking, before stopping and starts to think about it.

He survived from a fall from the sky, he could (almost) run faster than a young Vulcan, got faster reflexes, he knocked out a Vulcan with only a branch. After thinking all of this, his eyes slowly grow big before he looks at his hands, "What have they done to me?" He asked as if someone could hear him.

"Well Well, what do we have here? A lone mortal?" A female voice said, feeling surprised yet again as he turned his head to see something that resembled a human female, about two feet taller than him, with her horn about a foot high, got black silk like hair, black eyes with red irises, brown skin with red markings in the form of fire going up her arms, legs and face. She was wearing a black dress with a low v neck that shows off her cleavage, had no shoes and had embers going off her claw like hands.

As he just stared at her, she asked him a question, but having just ran away from an angry Vulcan and the realizations that he wasn't normal anymore.

He shakes his head and took a deep breath before he looks up at her, "sorry, was lost in my thoughts again, could you repeat what you just asked again?" he asked as he smiled up at her.

She just looks at him with a raised eyebrow before rolling her eyes at him, "I said: What are you doing in my territory, mortal?" she repeats her question as she puts a hand on her hip as she waited for him to answer her.

"oh, well where should I start?" he said before taking a deep breath and started to explain what happened before he got to where he was now, from when he died in his own world, to where he ran from a Vulcan and the thought that he might not be normal or human anymore.

She just stared at him with a blank face before she cover her mouth with her hand as she starts to chuckle, before she starts to full on laughing, "You think I'm gonna believe something like that?!" She said as she keeps laughing, him not what to make of the situation suddenly starts to laugh himself.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean!" he said as he laughs with her.

It was only after a few minutes that they stopped laughing and took a deep breath before composing themselves.

"No really, that was actually what happened" he said with a serious expression on his face as he looked into her eyes.

Her being surprised from the sudden change from laughing to serious, she only sighs before looking back at him, "Do you really think I would just believe you just like that?" She asked as she stared at him.

"Then have you ever seen my clothes on earth-land before?" He asked as he puts his hands out to his sides as he to give her a better view of his attire.

She looks at him up and down as she starts to think about it, _'Well, now that I think about it, I did see something hit the ground and making a smoke screen from where it landed and him suddenly appearing with strange clothes on…' _she thought before she looks into his eyes again, seeing that his eyes doesn't have lies in them.

Before she could say anything else, she suddenly fell down to her knees and down to onto her hands as she starts breathing heavily, before she grabs her stomach and cursed under her breath, "Damn it…" she whispered as she keeps breathing before hearing footsteps coming towards her and stops beside her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he crouched down beside her and puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I don't have much time left..." She gasped out as she sits up on her legs, with him having his arms behind her to make sure she wouldn't fall back and get hurt more as he looks at her with concern present on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked her as he looks at her confused, wondering what was wrong with her and, even though they just met, was worried for her.

"I'm dying… because my life span is almost over…" She said as she looks at him with a pained expression, "I'm a demon, one of the most dangerous race there is, beside dragons" she said as she made a small smile on her face, "Scared now, mortal?" she asked as she was expecting a scared expression on his face, only to get shocked to see him smiling down at her.

"Not really, I don't really care that much about what people are, besides…" He said before chuckling a little, "If you really would have me dead, I would already be down on the ground burning, right?" he said as he puts a hand on her forehead to feel if she was sick, only to pull his hand back from the way too hot skin.

She looks at him with a surprised face before a small chuckle came out of her, he looks back at her with a confused look as he wondered why she was laughing, before he could ask what was funny, she interrupted him.

"You are a strange and crazy one mortal" she said before she stops laughing and looks into his eyes, "My name is Kohaku, the fire demon queen, and could I ask you for a favor?" she asked as she hoped he would be able to help.

He smile down at her again, "Names Aiden Hugdan, nice to meet you Kohaku, and I would be happy to help in any way I can" he said, still having the smile plastered on his face as he was glad he could help.

Kohaku smiled back at him before before asking a question that would change both of their lives forever.

"What would you say of becoming a fire queen demonslayer?" She asked as she looks up at Aiden with hopes present in her eyes as she waited for his respond.

He looked at her with wide eyes as he heard what she requested, "Wait, fire queen demonslayer? How can I become a slayer if I have never used magic before? And wouldn't it take too long to learn it? You just said you don't have long again before you die and I think it would probably take years before I can…" he started to ramble as Kohaku just stared at him, not knowing what to say as she was surprised that he knew that much.

After a couple of minutes of Aiden rambling and Kohaku just waiting and staring at him, she had enough before she hits him on the head to make him shut up.

It worked since he faceplanted into the ground making a small carter around his head.

"If you would just shut up, I can explain it to you, you moron" she hissed as she stared at him sit up with his legs crossed and having a few scratches on his face while also having a nose bleed.

"Sorry about that, but please explain" Aiden asked as he was now focused on her now.

Kohaku just shakes her head at how strange this guy was before taking a breath to start explaining what she meant.

"I know a spell that will merge our souls together, meaning if we do it, my body will merge into yours and you will have all of my powers, that include: Enhanced strength and sense, more stamina, night vision, resistant to fire, fire control, eating fire, become like fire meaning that you would basically let anything go through you, and if you already are a mage, it will enhance all your other spells." She said before taking a breath and starts speaking again, "You will also get my markings and my eyes, but the down side of the spell is you will also get immortality and having me inside your head at all time." She finished as she looks at him, hoping you will still agree after all of that information she just let out.

Aiden sat still as he looks down at the ground as he let it all set in his mind before he looks back up at her, "the only downside I see is the immortality, I don't mind having you in my mind" He said as he smiled at her.

Kohaku just looks at him with a surprised face before smiling at him, "You always know what to say, don't you, Aiden?" she said as she slowly stands up, Aiden doing the same to make sure she wouldn't fall down again.

"Hey, you said my name this time, am I finally growing on you, Kohaku?" Aiden said with a teasing grin on his face as he laughs, only to stop by a fist into his stomach.

He doubled over and laid still while Kohaku still had a fist out with vein popping out on her forehead, "Don't try me, or I will hurt you more before I do the spell" she said, only to get a trembling thumps up and a whisper of "got it…".

It was only a couple a minutes later he was fine enough to stand up and ready to merge with her.

"You know, that punch would have killed a normal human, I'm impressed your still alive" Kohaku said as she pats Aiden on is shoulder.

"I don't know how I should feel that you would hit me so hard it would have killed me if I was still human" Aiden said as he sweat dropped at her comment.

"You aren't dead yet so it's fine." She said as she rolled her eyes at him before taking a few steps away from him before she stopped and turned around to face him with a serious face.

"Just stand still and it would soon be over, got it?" Kohaku asked him where he responded with a thumps up towards her.

Both Aiden and Kohaku took a deep breath before Kohaku started to cast it. After she said the first verse, she started to glow up as something that looks like embers started to come off of her and towards Aiden, who was still standing still as he saw mesmerized by the of magic, he have seen people from his world do something that they said was magic, but this was real magic.

He was so lost he didn't notice the embers coming towards him and started making the markings in his body, the same ´shape and place like Kohaku.

After what felt like and hour, the spell was done and Kohaku's body was gone, he blinks his eyes and looks around before he sighs.

"Well, that was quite a show, never thought demon magic could be that pretty" he said before he starts to walk again, looking at his new markings on his arms, before putting his hands on the top of his head to feel if he also got horns.

"_Don't worry, there are no horns on there, the only visible things you got from me are the markings and my eyes, like I said before, but if you want, I can change your eyes to look like humans again" _Kohaku said inside his head, and him already knowing they could talk to each other in his mind, so he wasn't that surprised he could suddenly hear a voice inside his head.

"I know, just wanted to make sure, by the way how come it didn't hurt like I thought it would?" He asked as he thought about it, whenever he either read it or saw it, whenever someone got new powers, it would hurt, like a lot.

Aiden could somehow feel her shrug her shoulders before answering, _"Maybe its because you have felt some far worse than this? Like the 'accident' before you 'died', and the fall from the sky" _He stopped moving as he understood what she just said, "Wait, you can also see my memories?" He asked her as he hoped she didn't see everything in his mind.

"_Don't worry, only the ones that tells who you are and where you came from and all that stuff, just so I can know you better, we are on soul now, you know." _Kohaku said as she assured him, "_and it seems you know a whole lot of this world, and even some other too from how much you watch and read, I haven't really found that many with you together with other people, but there is something I noticed…" _She said as she stopped talking.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked after he started to move again.

"_It's just that, in all the memories I have gone through, there are almost to none of where you have any negative emotion, the only time was when-" _Kohaku started before Aiden interrupted her, "When my grandfather passed away, I know, it's my memories you are looking at" Aiden said with a small chuckle before he sighs, "He passed away when I was 19, died of a tumor in his brain that the doctor couldn't see, sadly, I was in another country taking care of my little brother, who actually didn't know, my parents and big brother left to be there for his last day" He said with as sad tone before shaking his head, "Anyway, was where anything else you were curious about?" he asked her.

She was silent as she heard the story, not knowing what happened exactly, only the emotions.

"_I was wondering: Why were you so generous, kind and honest? Whenever someone is asking you for help, you are always there to help them, no matter what, if someone asks money, you would give them and told them they don't need to give them back, and if someone need a shoulder to cry on, you are there for them, and you are always smiling, even if someone are trying to make you feel bad, so tell, why are you like this? Was there never a time where you thought you wanted something from them?" _Kohaku asked, she was so confused by this person she have merged herself with, she has never met someone like him before, it was so confusing.

The only answer she got was of Aiden laughing, before taking a deep breath, "well, that's easy to answer: Because when I'm gone, I want those people that I have been generous, kind, and/or honest with, to smile whenever they ask _'remember Aiden?'_. I want people to remember me, not with sadness, but with joy, I want to make people happy even after I'm dead" he said before he stops walking after a few minutes of silence from Kohaku.

"Hey Kohaku, you alright?" he asked her before hearing her sighs followed by a chuckle, _"You really are a strange one, Aiden" _She said, also making Aiden laugh with her.

"Thanks, I try my best" He said after he was done laughing. He could feel her rolling her eyes at him, _"Anyway, any idea where we are headed?" _She asked as he wondered what Aiden had in mind.

"That depends, what year are we in right now?" He asked her as he saw the town a at the edge og the forest in front of him.

"_The current year is X386, why asking?" _She asked him before he walked out of the forest and towards the town.

"That means in about 300 years, a certain guild will be founded and I will become a member of it" Aiden said with a smirk on his face as he could see and hear people from his position, have already seen him coming, Kohaku only said one thing.

"_You are one crazy guy, Aiden, but I wouldn't have it other way"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a review of how you feel about the chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Joining Fairy Tail!

_**Year X686, 300 years later, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**_

In a town called Magnolia, there is a building with a sign that says 'Fairy Tail' inside the building, we see a little girl that has very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet, with large green eyes with no pupils, got peachy skin with a child-like build. Mavis is wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest, she has three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above and for each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears a wing like adornment around her ears and small hoop earrings. She is also seen wearing no shoes, at all.

This is Mavis Vermillion, she is the first and current guild master of the guild. She was bored out of her mind as she was sitting at a table with three other people, these people are the other members of the guild and the ones that helped her make it real.

The person sitting on her left side is called Yuri Dreyar. He's a tall young man with medium-length, wavy and spiked dark-blond hair; he has thick eyebrows and very prominent eyelashes. For attire, Yuri donned a black turtleneck, over the top of which he wore a leather jacket with a folded, fur-trimmed collar and breast pockets on either side. He also wore simple pants with frayed hems and plain black shoes.

On the other side of the table was two other guys, one of them is called Warrod Sequen, he is a very well-built young man; his head, somewhat rectangular in shape, is covered with messy black hair on the top. He's attire consist of a sleeveless top with a belt and trousers, and dark green shoes.

The other guy that sat beside Warrod was named Precht Gaebolg, he got blond hair that was slid back, a beige colored coat that covers his mouth and underneath it, is a jacket of the same color, he had a pair of baggy black pants and some boots one. He had his arms crossed as he just listened to their master's complaint.

"Why aren't there anyone who wanna join our guild?!" She asked as she was starting to get frustrated there weren't any new members yet.

"Well, the guild just started up, so maybe people haven't heard about it yet?" Yuri said before Mavis turned her head to him with a frown on her face, "We started the guild a week ago and you tell me people haven't heard about it yet?" She asked with a raised eyebrow towards Yuri.

Yuri just sweat-dropped as he didn't know what else to say as he turns his head to look at the other member to ask for help.

But before anyone could say anything, they felt something, something with powerful magic in them, they all stood up and looked towards the guild door since it was from that direction they could feel it from.

For every second that passed, they could feel the magic power grow, alerting them it was close, but not how close it was, when they suddenly heard the door slowly open.

When the door was slowly opening, all the mages was ready to attack for when the door was open and the being behind it would attack them, but was quite shocked when a guy, who was covered with a black goat over his whole body and a hood over his head, was walking in slowly.

After what felt like hours of waiting, but was only a minute of waiting, the strange guy stopped moving and stood a couple meters away from them.

Slowly the guy moved his arm up, the Fairy Tail mages thinking he was about to attack, started their chosen spell, when the guy pulled the hood off his head to show a mop of black hair and a tanned head with some tattoos on his face let out a breath of relief.

"Finally, was getting tired of waiting for so long for this moment." The guy said as he scratched the behind of his head as he chuckled.

He quickly looked around the guild from where he stood before whistling, "Well damn, didn't think it would be this big on the inside, but this is my first time coming here" He said out loud to himself, but the group of mages heard him and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" Precht said as he didn't let his guard down for one second since the power was coming out from the stranger in their guild.

The stranger looked the guy who yelled and gave a small smile, "Now now, let's not start any unnecessary fight, Precht Gaebolg" he said as he puts his hand up to show he don't mean any ill intention.

To say everyone was surprised when he knew Precht full name would be an understatement.

"How do you know my name?" Precht said as he frowned towards the man with the cloak who was still smiling.

"Why you asking? Matter of fact I know all of your names." He said before he pointed towards Warrod after he let his hands down. "You are Warrod Sequen." After a surprised look from Warrod and the others, he turned to Yuri with the same smile on his smile, "And you are Yuri Dreyar." He said, making them take a step back from him.

"And you," He said as he turned to Mavis, seeing her looking at him with wide eyes as she knew it was impossible for other people to know her without having already meeting her.

"You are Mavis Vermillion, the founder and current master of this guild, am I right?" He asked as he pulled his arm back before crossing them over his chest with closed eyes, "I know, I know, pretty amaz-" but before he could finish his sentence, spells were cast and are flying towards him.

He didn't do anything as he just stood still, still smiling with his eyes still closed, before he suddenly whispered, "That wouldn't work.

The next thing that happened, they couldn't believe their eyes, their all their spells hit, but they went right through him and hit both the wall and door behind.

The stranger was still standing up, but with holes on his chest, on his side, one right in the middle of his gut and one on his right eye, and there was black fire with light blue in it burning around the edges of the holes.

"Was that all, or do you wanna throw more spells at me and hope it would at least hurt me?" He said as the holes started to close up, not leaving anything behind.

The group of mages just stood still before Mavis walked towards him with a serious expression, "You didn't answer his question; Who are you, what are you and what do you want from us?" She said, still looking at him with a serious face.

The stranger only chuckled before he looked down at her with a smile and had his eyes open, making her flinch when she noticed they were black with red irises.

"Well, in order of what you asked me; My name is Aiden Hugdan, I'm the fire queen demon-slayer and I'm here to join this guild, of course" He said in one breath as he just waited for her to answer him before he looks up at the others and sees them look at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with them? It looks like they have seen a ghost or something" He said as he pointed at the guys, before he looks down at Mavis, who was now looking at him with wide eyes where it also looks like there are starts in them.

"You mean it?! You wanna join and be a part of my guild?!" She asked with a smile as she looked up at Aiden.

Aiden just looked confused at her before he looks at the other member with an expression that asked, 'Is she always like this?', the guys just nodded their heads as they weren't that surprised by it.

Aiden looked down at her again before he answered her with a smile, "Well that is what I said just now, right?" He asked her before she suddenly jumped at him and gave him a hug, and him not ready for it, almost fell down from the sudden change of balance.

"Yay! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mavis yelled after she let go of him with a big smile, before she noticed small groans from Aiden and sees he is hunched over and covered his ears with a pained face as he looks down at the ground.

"Sorry, I have enhanced hearing so that hurt my ears, like, a whole lot" He said as he slowly stood up straight up again, "but anyway, thanks for the welcome, even though I thought it would be a little less painful and hostile but I'm not one to judge" He said with a small smile as he looked at the others.

Mavis turned around and ran to where a bar was and grabbed something over the counter, when she got it in her hands, she ran back to him to show it was a stamp with the guild's logo on it.

"What color and in what place do you want it?" She asked him as she prepared the stamp.

"May I get it on my left side chest in dark blue, please" He Aiden said as he took his cloak off to show he was now wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of combat pants in the color of dark green, a pair of combat boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

He pulled his shirt down to show her where he wanted the stamp and crouched down a little to let her have a better look, when she came closer to give him the stamp, she noticed a few scars on him but didn't think much about as she gave him the stamp and let it rest on his chest for a bit to make sure it was on before pulling back to show Aiden's new guild mark.

Aiden stands up again as he let go of his clothes before he looks back up at his new guild mates, "Well, where is the request board at? I have just been walking for a whole week without doing anything and I'm itching for a battle" He said before he starts to look around to see if he can find it.

"It's over there by the bar" Warrod said as he points to where the request board were, not looking like there are that many requests on it.

"Cool, thanks Warrod, I'll just take one and ill be out" He said before he starts waling towards it, but was stopped when Mavis put her hand out to stop him before with a frown on her face.

"Hold it there mister, don't think you can just leave like that, stay for a little bit and tell more about yourself since you know so much about us" She said as she smiled up at him before pulling towards the bar where she made Aiden sit on one of the bar stool, with her sitting on the counter and the others sitting around him.

Aiden was confused for a moment before he just sighs and looked at Mavis from where he was sitting, "Sure, well, where should I start?" He said before he starts to tell them from where he came from, how he got to Earth-land, how he got his magic and all the adventure he was on while living for the past 300 years.

Aiden got different reaction from his new guild mates; Mavis was looking at him with starts in his eyes from hearing someone that powerful and old, Yuri looked at him with a shocked face as he listened to Aiden's tale, Warrod looked like he had seen a ghost for how crazy Aiden had lived his live with all the things he had done before now, and Precht looked at him curiosity at how much Aiden had experienced, having gotten such powerful magic and defeating so many foes that would probably kill them with ease.

Aiden stood up before he stretched his arms over his head, "Well, if that's all, then I think I'm gonna go on a quest now, and no, I'd rather do them alone" he said after he turned around and walked towards the request board, and denying Mavis who was gonna ask if she could tag along with him.

"Aww, why not?! I'm your new master!" She yelled at his way as he stood in front of the board looking around for a quest that would be good for him.

"True, you may be my new guild master, but that doesn't mean I'll let you come with." He said, trying not to double over again from her yelling.

Aiden then pulled a flyer down before he turned his head around and looked at her with a grin, "Besides, I'm pretty sure a guild master should be staying at the guild to make sure everything is alright, right?" He said before he made his way to the door to go and start his quest.

"What kind of quest are you even doing?" Yuri asked Aiden while he tried to comfort Mavis from feeling sad.

"Just some quest about hunting something, aren't too hard if you ask me" He said before he opened the door and was about to leave but turned around to say something else.

"I'll see you guys later, and while I'm gone, try to promote the guild to get more members, maybe it will help just a little bit to get more members?" he said before waving goodbye to them and left, closing the door after him.

Yuri and the others just stared at the door while Mavis was waving at the door while saying goodbye too.

"He is one strange guy" Warrod said and got nods of agreement from them all.

_**Outside with Aiden**_

Aiden was seen walking with his hood over his head again as he looks at the quest he took.

"_Well, that ended better than I thought it would" _Kohaku said inside Aiden's mind as he kept walking.

"Yeah, to be honest, I kind of thought they would attack me straight away when I started moving my arm to take my hood off." He said before he rolled the flyer up and puts it away inside his coat.

"_What kind of quest did you even take, I did see that it was a hunting quest, but what are we actually hunting?" _Kohaku asked with a curious tone in her voice.

"We are hunting other demons, and I thought it may be a good idea if I also learned some new magic, because if I know right from all the anime a have seen, there will always, and I mean always, be someone who has a magic spell that would probably hurt me." He said as he walked out of the town where the guild was located in.

"_So, are you gonna go and find new demons to kill and take their powers?" _She asked him.

"Only the evil demons, I know there are some demons who wouldn't kill just for the pleasure of it" He said in his defense, only to hear Kohaku laugh inside his head.

"_I know, I'm only teasing you." _She said before Aiden rolled his eyes at her, "Oh ha ha, how funny" he said as he stopped walking.

"Anyway, you ready to start our quest?" He asked as he stopped about a hundred meter away from the town and started to use his magic to make wings that looks like demon wing but with light blue fire coming out of the edges of it.

"_Ready as I'll ever be, Aiden" _She said before Aiden jumped up into the air and started to fly away from the town, where the quest was located at.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I hope you are all are enjoying my fanfic so far, because I have enjoyed writing! So, this is already chapter 3 of my story, and I have no idea how long it will take before I'm done writing it, but I do hope everyone is enjoying it. But anyway, if some of you are thinking my writing needs a little work, please let me know!**

**Please leave a review of how you feel about the chapters!**

**And without delaying, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: First quest and new magic!

_**Year X687, 1 Year Later, Unknown Cave, Fiore **_

It's been a year since Aiden have started his first quest of hunting down a specific demon

The demon is being called Hellinum by the people who have seen it, and it was said the demon usually lives in caves deep in the forest so no people will find it, and whenever the demon was found, it would trap it's victim by making the cave's opening collapse, trapping them before the demon will end them.

When the towns people get the cave open again, the victims would be dead, and the demon gone to find a new place.

It took a while for Aiden to find the right cave, since the demon would be traveling a lot to new caves and find the right one for it where it would be rich with different kind of ore.

Aiden is now seen walking inside a cave with a torch in his left hand, lifting it up to have a better view of his surrounding as he walks through the cave, looking around to see if he can find anything to use to find the demon.

Aiden could hear Kohaku sigh inside his mind out of boredom since they have been inside the cave for a few hours, _"Is this demon really that worth it that it took us more than a year to just get a clue to where maybe could be?" _She said with a tired voice.

"Well, I actually thought about just giving up on hunting it after the incident, but then I saw how it killed the people from that town," He said as he shuddered at the memory, "That's no way someone should be killed, the guys were completely unrecognizable when they were found."

He then stopped when he noticed the wall of the cave had marks on them, he points the torch towards the wall to get more light to it as he walks closer before stopping, putting his other hand on it to feel it.

"Besides, the victims weren't mages, there weren't any bite marks on the bodies and there wasn't anything worth protecting, like a nest of family, or any treasure to protect, and the cave the demon was staying in, they were caves where the victims would get material, and when I looked deeper into the cave, I could see there were tracks of tools used and even some left behind from when they were there last, meaning…" He said before stopping to let Kohaku finish the sentence for him.

"_Meaning it knew people would come again so it waited inside the cave, and when they came, it would trap them before killing them, and if we don't stop it, it would keep on killing innocent people!"_ She yelled as she realized why he was still after it after a year since starting the quest.

"Exactly, and next time, maybe don't yell again, but anyway," He said before he follows the marks that leads deeper into the cave but didn't move as he closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and started to concentrate.

Trying to either smell or hear if there is anything inside it, he stood still in silence for over a minute and was about to give up but heard something move behind him, without opening his eyes he dropped the torch and jumped to the side.

He rolled over his back and landed on his feet before opening his eyes to see the floor he just stood on was now a creature, it was 2 feet taller than him, had sharp claws on both its hands and feet, as it looked around for it's prey, but while it was taller them him, it seems like it was pretty lanky, meaning that it's specialty was stealth and attacking its prey from behind and ending it with a swipe from its claw, it had what looks like a human torso with a human head, but its head is missing cheeks on both sides as it shows it has sharp teeth, the rest of its body is that what looks like a pair of dark grey wolf legs, a tail with spikes running to the tip and the arms like a reptile.

As it looked around, its eyes finally meet Aiden's eyes, before it turned its body around to face him with its cheek-less face as it keeps drooling, **"A human? Been quite a while since I have killed one of you, I think it was an hour ago" **It said before it starts to laugh, while Aiden just looked at it with an emotionless face.

"So, you are the one who kills innocent people in caves? Hellinum is what they call you, right?" He said as he tried to see how the demon would attack again, if it would just attack him directly or would it try a dirty trick on him.

"**Which one? I have killed a lot my whole life!" **It yelled before it started to laugh, but it suddenly stopped laughing and jumped at Aiden with in-human speed, having its claw brought back to use it to swipe at him.

Aiden widen his eyes as he saw how fast the demon moved, _"That's way too fast!" _He yelled inside his mind as he sees the claw come closer to him, before he got hit from the left shoulder and down to his right hip, he yelled in pain from the sharp contact before he was flown towards the wall behind him, hitting it so hard he made a small crater as he spit blood out of his mouth.

The demon just laughed as it looked at Aiden slowly sliding to the floor, sitting with his back to the wall, with blood coming down his lips, head and from the wound he just got from the demon across his body.

"**HAHAHA! And here I thought you would actually be a challenge!" **Hellinum said as he looked at the bleeding body of Aiden, but stopped laughing when he hears a sound coming from the body.

Slowly, Aiden stood up as the sound he made was him chuckling, before he was standing straight up with a small smile on his face as he chuckled but stopped it after he met eyes with the demon again.

"Thanks, I needed a good laugh from all the time it took me to try and find you" He said before he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, leaving him in only his combat pants, his combat boots and fingerless gloves, also leaving him bare chested as he looked at the demon, now having lost his smile as he looked at it with a serious face.

The demon only looked at him with a shocked face as sweats started to leave his face, **"How… How are you still alive?!" **Hellinum yelled at him as it took a step, now getting scared of Aiden.

"What's wrong? Getting scared of a human?" Aiden said as he puts his arms out to tell the demon that he's ready to fight, before light black fire with blue in them started to light up in his hands, making the demon get angry.

"**I'LL SHOW YOU SCARED!" **Hellinum yelled as it jumped again towards Aiden with it's claws out, doing the same move as it did before, Aiden still in the same position as he waited for the demon to come closer.

"_Wait for it…Wait for it… NOW!"_ He thought before fired down at the ground to boost himself over Hellinum as he swiped at him, missing him completely as Hellinum slashed at the wall of the cave before Aiden landed behind the demon and turned around while yelling as he threw a punch at it.

"FIRE QUEENS RAGING FIST!" He yelled as he hits the demon on the back, making Hellinum fly away from him and towards the wall, leaving a deeper crater than before.

"**ARRGH!" **Hellinum yelled in pain as he hit the wall, spitting blood out of his mouth as smoke leaves the wound he got on is back.

Aiden stood still as he pants, having used his magic and energy to heal his wound left him exhausted.

"And I thought you were a real demon, but now you only look like a pathetic little bug that only attack the weak and only use surprise attack." He said as he lights his fists in flames, lighting the cave up, before putting up to show he wasn't done fighting yet.

The demon stood up, now growling and panting before it turned around to face him, having what would look like a scowl on its face as it stared Aiden down.

"**Just you wait till I get my claws in you!" **Hellinum yelled before it slashed at the ground in front of it, making the ground go up and flaying towards him. Aiden saw the attack coming and took a deep breath before yelling, "Fire queens demon roar!".

A torrent of black fire with blue in it fires from his mouth, melting all the flying rock and towards Hellinum, but when he stopped the roar, he couldn't find the demon anywhere, or what was supposed to left behind of it, but was instead a hole in the ground from where it was standing before.

Aiden panted before he looked around to see if he could spot where it was going, and was about to curse that he thought it got away before the ground behind him exploded and Hellinum jumped up and ready to slash him again.

"**Too slow again! Now I'm gonna kill you for good!" **Hellinum yelled as it swiped at his head this time, but was shocked when he saw Aiden suddenly dodge its attack by docking under it, only missing by a hair before he turned around and grabbed its fur, held onto it before he came closer to its face.

"Fire queens demon roar!" He yelled as a stream of fire came out of his mouth again as he hit Hellinum point blank on its face, making the demon yelled in pain as it tried to get away but couldn't since Aiden was still holding it in place.

After a couple more seconds of the demon trying to get away and fire still coming out of his mouth, the demon slowly stopped resisting, going limb while still holding it, and Aiden stopping his attack after felling weight in his hands.

He pants as he looks at the demon's face, almost pitch black from his fire on its face for more than almost a minute of intense fire.

He let go of it and lets it hit the floor before he just looks at it while taking a few deep breaths. After a few minutes of inhaling and exhaling, he moves to the body of the demon and stands beside it as he looks at it, noticing it was still alive from the deep intake of air it was doing.

Aiden crouched down beside it before he puts his right hand on its chest, "Alright, do it, Kohaku" He said before she responded with a _"got it"._

His hand started to glow before it started to spread around the demons body making Hellinum to glow, and after a whole minute, the glowing light from Hellinum started to slowly die out before it starts to grow onto Aiden's body, healing his wounds before they both stopped glowing and the demon stopped breathing, the soul leaving behind its body.

Aiden stood up again as he looks down at the demon's body, before noticing the body started to slowly grumble up like sand before it spreads around the whole body, and after a few seconds of looking at it, the body was gone, not leaving anything behind.

"…_are we done now? Or do you want to keep looking for more demons in here?" _Kohaku asked, not wanting to stay in the cave any longer than necessary. Aiden just chuckled before he rolled his eyes, "I just fought and won over a real demon, and the first thing you say to me is when we can leave this cave?" He said before he turned around, towards where they came from, now knowing the way and would probably not get lost.

"_You know what I mean, I already knew you would win, like come on, the guy wasn't even that strong." _She said as he made his way out, taking his cloak with him before he puts it on again as he walks. _"And the only reason you got hurt was because you aren't used to fighting real demons, and yes, you may have defeated many monsters and creatures that would be ranked as an S-class, but no demon." _She kept talking and he kept listening to her speaking before he rolled his eyes again at her, "I know, I know, I was just kidding when I said that, and this wound are definitely leaving a scar, don't you think so too?" He asked her as he felt the wound, it had stopped bleeding thanks to his magic, but it was still deep and big, where a new scar will be at.

Sometime, Aiden can feel when Kohaku makes a face or roll her eyes, so he knew when she raised her eyebrow inside his head, _"Yeah and what of it? It's not the first and it's the last" _She said matter-of-factly.

"Forget it, lets just get back to the guild and relax and see if the spell actually worked" Aiden said as he walked out the cave and into the forest again, he took a deep breath before sighing in content.

"Now that better, even if it only has been a couple of hours since we walked into the cave" He said before he starts to walk again, towards the town where he got information of the demon and what cave it might be staying in.

"_And over a year since we started this quest, think the guild is doing fine since we left?" _Kohaku asked as she thought back to the first time they met with the four mages and how the guild was looking like without any people in it.

"Yeah, I know they are doing just fine, but I think it would take a while before we can see them all again, since I need to train this new power I just got, and I don't really trust myself to train around people just yet. He said before he stops and looks down at his hand, wondering where he would need to train.

"_Hmm, if I remember right, it only took you like 1.5 year to master fire queen demon slayer magic, and the new magic you got, cave demon slayer magic, would also take as long, maybe long if you also wanna combine the magics to make some new spells too, so I think it would take you maybe almost 2 years to master it, but if you wanna train with no people around you, then why not travel to the country of seven? From what I can remember when last saw a map, Seven is the country that has a border with Fiore, and while it may take a while to get there and back to the guild, it may also be pretty beneficial since it well known with mountains where people used to live in but has now deserted it a long time ago, so if we puts all of this together, it may take us about 3 years to master it, what do you say?" _Kohaku said and asked as after she was done speaking, Aiden being quite with wide eyes from what he just heard from her.

"Alright, first, where did you get all that information from? And second, sure, 3 years aren't that long, I mean I have lived for the past 300+ years" He said before he starts to walk again.

He only got a chuckle from her, _"It's a secret~" _She said before laughing, making Aiden sigh as he kept walking, "I still don't know how I have survived with you in my mind for the past 3 years" He said as with a small smile that was present on his face.

"_Oh be quite you, I know you love me" _She said, making Aiden laugh out loud before he heard Kohaku laugh with him, "Yeah yeah, love you too, partner" He said before he starts to walk again.

After a couple of hours, he was now ready to travel to the country of Seven, where he would be staying in for the next couple of years.

"And by the way, I'm not gonna get anymore new demon slayer magic, I'll probably turn into a demon myself if I keep going with this, and me turning into a demon is the last thing a need" Aiden said as he was walking down a dirt road, the road that was used to get to Seven if it was by foot. He had bandages around his body to cover his wound, leaving him bare chested and would probably stay that way too.

"_Sure, it's you who decides what we are doing, and it's also a good idea if you ask me, I have never done this before and maybe only having 2 demon slayer magic is fine, maybe something new, like, maybe like a wind make magic? Or maybe some kind of take-over magic?" _She said as she keeps on talking, Aiden keeps walking as he sighs to himself before he looks up into the air, "This is gonna be a long few years" he said before he stops talking and listening to Kohaku talking, not saying anything for the rest of the trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is a new chapter! I hope it's there aren't any mistakes this time, but if so, please let me know! Thanks!  
Leave a review of what you think about this chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Finally back home!**

_**Year X696 February, 9 Years Later, Road to Magnolia, Fiore **_

A lone figure is seen walking on a dirt road that leads to Magnolia town, wearing a black goat with tears in it from years of use, a pair of black combat shoes can be seen underneath the coat as the figure kept walking.

Aiden thought back to his years in Seven, his first few years of training, leaning new things such as the country's history and the war he was forced to be a part of.

He was only supposed to be there for 3 years, but then something happened, and he ended up being part of a war, on the rebellion side even, to throw down the dictator who made the people live like animal, all the bloodshed, corpses of the innocent, the way they executed people and how they-

"_Hey Aiden, you alright there?" _Kohaku asked him with concern as she knew what he was thinking about, but only to get silence as an answer from him.

She sighs as she wondered what she could say to make him speak again, _"Come on Aiden, you need to talk to me, I haven't heard you speak for days now, and we need to figure out what we are going to do now." _She said as Aiden kept walking.

"You think we could have done something different? Something so there wouldn't be that many deaths?" He asked her before he stopped walking as he looks down at his left hand, "You think I could have done something different to save more people from that war?" He asked her, having gone silent as he thought back, back when he ended the war in Seven.

Kohaku sighs again as she thought what she should say to him, _"No, there wouldn't be any difference, only that there would be more deaths and misery, you did what you could, the people of country Seven know it, I know it, hell even you know it, so do me a favor and stop being so sad about It and get on with your live" _She said, finally having enough of him morphing around.

Aiden looked up with wide eyes as he listened to Kohaku lector him. It took a whole minute before Aiden reacted, but the reaction was something Kohaku hoped she would get from him.

He laughed.

Aiden was laughing, he was laughing so hard that he was holing his stomach, Kohaku slowly started to laugh with him after a few seconds have gone by. After a minute of laughing, he stopped and stood up straight with a smile on his face as he took deep breaths to get air into his lungs again.

"Thanks Kohaku, I needed that after all what happened, and I think your right, nothing I can do about it now, I can live almost forever, but I can't change the past" He said before he starts to walk again, this time in a better mood than before.

"And this time, lets go back to the guild, they may start to think that we're dead by now." He said, after he stretched his arms over his head, showing that he still doesn't have a shirt and was bare chested, but now having small scars on him from different kind of wounds he got over the years, such like slashes, gunshot and even a few bite marks on his shoulder, a pair of black baggy pants on that was colored beige.

"_You mean 'they may start to think that you are dead', right? I mean, I think they may not remember me, even after you told them how we met and all that jazz"_ She said with a hint of sadness in her voice as Aiden listened to her.

"And? Since when did you care about that? We have been alive for like what? 400 years now?" He asked her, knowing that he was wrong, _"Actually, it's been 310 years, 5 months and 24 days since we merged our souls together" _She said before hearing Aiden chuckle, _"What's so funny, mister?" _She asked him with a stern tone in her voice as she waited for him to stop chuckling.

After he stopped chuckling for a couple of minutes, he kept smiling before he answered her, "I think its funny that you think I do all the work and the thinking when you just said the exact amount of time we have been together," He said as she was just quite as she listened to what he has to say, "While yes, its me who does the fighting and talking and all that, but It's you who does all the thinking stuff, like what I need to say to make sure we have to best outcome of the situation, what strategy for when I'm fighting and how I should my magic," He said as he as he puts both of his hands out, the left covered in flames and the right covered in stones, "and if it weren't for you, I would probably have become a demon and killed everything in my way"

He said before he puts out the flame and let the stones fall of his hand before putting his hands back to his sides again. Kohaku was just silence as she let everything he said get into her, slowly making her smile inside his head, _"Thanks Aiden, I needed that, really." _She said, before taking a deep breath.

"_Alright, enough of all these feelings, let's get back to the guild and show them what we have done on our adventure!" _She said with excitement as she was suddenly filled with energy to get back to the guild, Aiden just rolled his eyes at how she is now.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you already, but it would probably take some time before we are home again, I'll say about a few weeks, a week and a half if we also walk at night." He said as he keeps walking, before he sees a town hundred meters away from where he was standing, "And I think we have our first stop of our long journey to home"

He said before he started to run a little to get to the town.

_**2.5 weeks Later **_

Aiden is now seen walking through the town of Magnolia, noticing there are more people, buildings and shops since the last time he was here, "Well, I'll be damned, the town is bigger now, don't you think, Kohaku?" He asked her loud as he walks trough the town, noticing people looking at him as they gave him strange look before they kept walking.

"_Maybe they listened to what you said about promoting the guild and it ended up being really popular that there are people that moved to the town and started to live here, and probably also because they found out you are also a part of the guild, Mr. 'Hero of Seven'" _Kohaku said before she giggled at the title Aiden got during the war in Seven.

He just rolled his eyes at her before he fake laughed, "Ha ha ha, you are so funny, Kohaku" He said before he shakes his head with a smile present on his face.

As he walked, he looked around at the new shops when he sees a shop that got his attention, he stopped walking as he looked at it before he walked closer to it and up to the window that shows what they are selling.

"I need it, and I need it now" He said with a serious expression on his face as he walked to the door of the shop and walked in, making the bell over the door make a sound, telling the employers there's a new costumer in the shop.

"Hello and welcome to Paradise Bakery! What do you wish to purchase?" The employee, she was a young adult in her mid-twenties, she had white hair in a pony tail, cream like skin tone with a beauty mark on the left side of her throat, had brown eyes, she was wearing a striped shirt with the stripes in both green and yellow, a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers, was standing behind the register, asked with a smile on her face as she looked at Aiden walk up to her, still with the serious face before he stopped in front of her.

"How much for a fresh made strawberry cheesecake?" He asked her as he looked deep into her eyes, making the lady uncomfortable as she was looking back into his eyes, thinking the guy would attack if she did something stupid.

"…_are you actually serious? We are so close to the guild and you stop to get some cake?" _Kohaku asked with a frustrated voice as she wondered why he suddenly wanted to delay their arrival to the guild.

The lady slowly opened her mouth as she answered the crazy man's question, "I-It cost a-abo-about 2.000 Jewels, s-sir" She said as she started to slowly sweat from Aiden's gaze.

"Alright" Was the only thing he said before he pulled out a small money bag from underneath his goat before he pulled out 3.000 Jewels from the money bag, "Here you go, you can keep the rest!" He said before he handed the money to her with a smile on his face, not having the serious face anymore.

The lady being surprised from the sudden change of tone looked at him with wide eyes as she took the money from his hands and puts it in the register.

"Umm, thank you sir, just… wait a moment, please" She said before she walked to the back where they probably make all the cakes and pastry.

Aiden turned around and started to look around the place as he waited for his order to be done so he can get going, when he suddenly heard Kohaku mumble inside his mind, "What's up, Kohaku? Anything wrong?" He asked her as he stopped by some bags with cookies one could buy to share with.

"_Oh nothing, just that you acted like a complete crazy guy who was addicted to drugs and was in need of money! Why did you do that?! If you wanted a cake, then why not ask for it like a normal person would?" _Kohaku asked him with anger in her voice.

He shrugs before answering her, "easy, it was funnier that way, I haven't eating anything sweet for years and strawberry cheesecake is my favorite, anything else you want to know?" He asked her as he waited for her to ask her more question with a raised eyebrow.

She only sighs before telling him no, he just chuckled before he suddenly heard the lady from before call him with his order in her hands, he walked up to her with the same smile on his face and took box with the cake inside it out of her hands as he said thanks to her and turned around to leave, but was suddenly stopped from exiting when he heard the lady call to him.

"Excuse me, sir!" She yelled to him, making him turn again to face her with a confused face now, "If I may ask, what your name?" She asked him, putting her hands behind her back as she smiled at him, "My name is Hakuto Kendo" She told him her name as he just stared at her.

He smiled back at her again before he turned fully around and puts his hands on his hips as he chuckled, "Hello Hakuto, names Aiden Hugdan and I'm a Fairy Tail mage." He said.

She nodded her head before she bows down to him as he turns around to leave, "thanks for coming and please come again!" She said as he left the shop, standing straight again before she turned around and beside the register before leaning against the table with her arms.

"Aiden Hugdan, a The Demon Slayer, The Wandering Black Fire, Hero of Seven and a Fairy Tail mage? What an interesting person." She said with a small smile as she sighs, "I have a feeling he will be coming here a lot." She said again before hearing the bell ring again, standing up to help the new costumer.

_**Outside the Bakery**_

Aiden walked out the bakery with the box still in his hand and made his way towards where the guild was located.

He was just minding his own business as he walked, when he suddenly noticed it was quite in his head, "Hey Kohaku, you alright in there?" He asked her as he kept walking, trying to dodge the other people on his way.

"…_We have been merged together for over 300 years, and you still surprise me," _She said as she sighs again today, _"Anyway, what with you and that girl there? A girlfriend I don't know about?" _She asked him as she knew that it wasn't a girlfriend, if it was, then she would have known it for a long time.

"Nope, just the owner of the bakery, I guess." He answered her question as he walked, now seeing the guild up ahead as he noticed it haven't changed much, but there were now new people entering and leaving the guild, probably new members.

Kohaku was silent for a second before Aiden heard something that could maybe sound like a facepalm, _"please don't tell me he's one of those dense type of people."_ He heard her say before he rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not dense, but I will probably not get in relationship with her, since she's a mortal human and I'm an immortal half demon, half human. And I'm not a fan of losing a loved one, so no thanks" He said before walking up to the guild door and stopping in front of it.

He took a deep breath before taking his hood on again and making his magical aura go up so the mages inside could feel it.

After almost waiting for about 30 seconds, he smirked as he pushed the door open, already noticing the low-level mages sweat and those who weren't sweating was up and ready to attack if necessary. He kept walking before stopping when someone yelled at him to stop, Aiden looked up and sees it was a guy in his late teens, maybe early twenties, walking up to him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, punk?" The guy aske him, he was wearing a white jacket, a light grey shirt underneath with a pair of black jeans and a pair of black shoes. He had short hair that was split in white on the right side of his head and black on the left side of it.

Aiden just looked at him before he sighs, "Alright, can I put this box down first on the table over there before we start anything? Don't wanna ruin good cake." He said with a calm voice, before waiting for answer, he walked to the table and puts the box down.

"Can't believe you are the one who had that aura, and it only seems like it was just a small punk." The guy said before he started to chuckle, with Aiden who just sighs and suddenly, he disappeared from everyone's sight.

Everyone was confused, even the guy with the white and black hair, when he suddenly felt something behind him grab his shoulder, "Next time, make sure you know who you are talking to before opening that mouth of yours, 'punk'" He said before he lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder to a table, breaking it from contact.

Everyone just stared at the scene before looking back at Aiden as he walked back to the box he left on the table.

"What is going on out here?" A female voice said as everyone turned their head to look at the master of the guild, Mavis Vermillion.

Aiden heard the familiar voice behind him, he smiled before he turned around with a hand on his hood before taking it off to show his face, "Hey Master, long time no see, right?" He said before chuckling at everybody's reaction, some was shocked, surprised and confused at what Aiden said.

"Aiden?! Your back?!" Mavis yelled before she ran towards him with a smile before jumping. Aiden, having already lived through this before quickly teleported the cake away to his pocket dimension for safe keeping, when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by his small guild master.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at their master's action, already gotten used to it.

Aiden was dazed for a moment from the attack his master just attacked him with, "It's great seeing you too, Mavis, but where are the others at?" He asked her as she got off him and helped him get up.

"They are all by the infirmary, Yuri's wife is about to give birth, and you just made it! Come on, lets go to the others, quickly!" She said as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him with her to the infirmary.

"Alright alright! I'm coming so let go of my hand before it gets torn off!" He yelled at her as she ignored what he said as she kept pulling him.

After rounding a corner, he sees the others he met years ago waiting in front of a door, with Yuri looking like his about to have an anxiety attack.

They heard footstep coming towards them and saw their master with their oldest guildmember with her, "Aiden? Since when did you come back?" Precht asked him with a raised eyebrow, making Yuri look up and sees Aiden has arrived.

"Well, I came back to town about 1 hour ago, it seems like the quest I took was supposed to be an S-Class quest, since it took me over a year just to find the damn bastard, and after that, I took the demon's ma-" He was suddenly interrupted by Warrod, "Wait, you actually fought a real demon?!" Warrod almost yelled as he thought it was only a beast he was supposed to hunt down.

"Well, it was a demon, so anyway; after I took the demon's magic, I thought I may need to train it, in which I took to the Country of Seven since there are a lot of mountains, caves and all that jazz, but after a couple of months of training, I was suddenly taking as a prisoner by the guy who controlled the country and had me help him take out the rebels to make sure he was still in control, but I already knew how he was controlling the country, so after making a prison break, I ended up joining the rebels, and a couple of years later, we won the war, they told me I'm a hero and ended with giving me almost half of what Jewels and gold the dictator had taken from the people, after that I made my way home since I was already done with my training wile doing the war, and after almost a year of walking back, and here I am now, the end."

He said before taking a deep breath of air before he looked at their faces, the same expression as the last time he told them his adventure from the past 300 years.

"Anyway, Yuri going to be a dad, congratulation!" Aiden said with a smile as he patted Yuri on the shoulder, making Yuri laugh as he was smiling, "Thanks man, it means a lot".

Mavis smiled at the moment as Precht and Warrod in congratulating Yuri, before she had an idea.

She walked up to Aiden with a serious expression before calling his name, "Aiden Hugdan, after hearing what you have done over the years, I have decided to make you an S-Class mage, is that understood?" She said as she saw the surprised look on all of their faces.

Aiden just looked at her with a blank face before smiling at her, "Alright, you're the master, so if you think it's the best choice, then I'll gladly accept the title." He said before the others started to congratulate him for becoming the guild new master.

Suddenly, they all hear a baby crying, making them all become quite, after a few seconds of silence, a nurse walked out of the door to the infirmary and walked to Yuri with a smile on her face, "Congrats, it's a healthy baby boy" She said as she moved to the side to let the others have way to walk in.

Yuri was the first to walk on, then Mavis, Precht and Warrod, Aiden just stood still as he waited for it to happen.

"…_Let me guess, not a very good ending?"_ Kohaku asked as she heard Aiden sighs before he looked down to the floor, "Sadly no, if I remember correctly, Yuri's wife, Rita, will die in a couple of minutes, leaving their child, which Mavis are gonna call Makarov, alone with his father." He said in a whisper to make sure no one heard him, "And before you ask me, 'was there anything we could have done to prevent this' then no, there was nothing we could have done, for if we change the past. The future will be changed forever." He said before he looks up to the door before sighing and taking a breath before he walked in, seeing the happy family with their guild mates around them with happy smiles on their faces.

He walked up to them to join them, having a small smile on his face as he looked at the small child in Rita's arms.

"Hello, I think we haven't met before, I am-" She started to say with a tired voice before Aiden interrupted her, "Rita Dreyer, wife of Yuri Dreyer, you married him in the year of X690, you wanted to give birth here so the child was surrounded with the love of guild members all around him, am I correct?" He said, surprising her as the others just chuckled before Yuri held Rita's hand, "Don't worry, you did that to us too when we first met him, seems like he knows a whole lot of things." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, almost anything, since it seems I was wrong with this, oh yeah, and my name is Aiden Hugdan, one of the more good looking of the bunch." He joked as he posed in front of them all, making them all laugh a little.

"It's nice meeting you, but what were you wrong with, If I may ask?" She asked him as she was now curious to what he said.

He looked back at her gave a small smile, "I was wrong about the name for the child, you did name the child by now, right?" He asked them, which Rita nods and said that they called the child for Makarov, "Yep, I thought he was to be named Ivan, seems like I was wrong." He said, lying to them, not wanting to tell them the truth of what was supposed to happen.

"Hey Rita, can I hold him?" Mavis asked with starts in her eyes, with Rita nodding her head as she leaned a little bit forward to let her hold him, but before Mavis could hold Makarov, she touched Rita's hand, making her fall back to the bed, motionless.

Everyone was quite as they just stared at Rita, with Makarov starting to cry for his mother.

Yuri tried to wake her up, but she didn't move, not even breathing, making everyone widen their eyes, before Warrod ran out to find a healer to help them with Precht behind him to find a doctor.

Aiden ran to the other side of the bed before telling Yuri to hold his kid before Aiden pulled the pillows away from her head, making her lay flat on her neck before he puts his head on her chest to see if he could hear her heart beat, there weren't any thing.

"Damn it! Alright, listen Yuri, we need to try and start her heart again until someone with medical magic or a doctor is coming, I need you to watch and feel if she breaths again, got it?" He didn't wait for an answer as he started put push up and down on Rita's chest for about 30 times before he puts a hand on her mouth and puts a little air into her lungs before stopping to let it out and doing it again before he got back to push up and down on her chest, repeating it for a couple a minutes before he sees Precht run back in with a doctor.

Aiden stopped and stepped back to let the doctor have room, Warrod came back with some guy, Aiden guesses it was a mage who can heal.

After a minute of trying their best, it was too late.

Rita Dreyer was dead.

Everyone is heartbroken to lose a family member, Yuri was crying beside his dead wife with his son in his arms, Warrod had tears in his eyes, Precht was looking down in sadness, hiding his eyes, Mavis was crying her eyes out and Aiden just looked on before he turned around to walk out the room.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud sound from outside and something grumble down, making everyone worried something may have happen to Aiden, they ran out only to see him standing in the hallway, with his arm outstretched towards where a wall was supposed to be, was now a huge hole with small stones on the ground.

Aiden didn't move as he stood still, taking deep breaths as he was now shaking, before saying.

"damn it…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Here again with a new chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it like I enjoy writing it got you all!**

**Anyway, I have started a poll on my profile about the pairing, you can chose between OCXOC, like Kohaku and Hakuto, OCXCanon, like Juvia, Erza, Cana etc. etc.**

**The poll will be open for a week before I close it.**

**Please leave a review of what you think about the chapter and without anything else to say…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: **

It has been a couple of days since the funeral of Rita Dreyer had taken place, but the members of Fairy Tail are still sadden by the sudden passing of a fellow member, making the guild gloomy since then.

Aiden is seen leaning against the wall in the guild with his arms crossed over his chest, he had his eyes closed to have more focus on his chat with Kohaku, chatting about what to do now.

"_I still think we should try and cheer them all up, they have been like this for days now and it seems like it would look like this a while longer if we don't do anything, don't you think so too?" _She asked Aiden, having enough of how the guild-members aren't trying to do anything, other than just grieving.

"I know, and I also know that we don't have to do anything, cause it's the guild master's responsibility to make sure the guild and It's members are alright." He said in a low voice so no one could hear him, besides him and Kohaku. He knew that what he was doing was wrong by not trying to help his guild members to cheer up, but if he does try to help, then there is a chance he would end up messing with the timeline and change the outcomes of several things.

"_But what if the guild master is a part of those who are grieving? Then who is gon- "_

"Have you heard about the 'Butterfly-effect'?" Aiden interrupted her as she was speaking, and since she didn't get angry or yell at him to not interrupt her, he started to explain it to her as best as he could, "The 'butterfly-effect' goes like this; it is said that when you go back in time and change the smallest thing, such as changing the location of how a coin is placed, or how many times a butterfly flaps its wings? Just by these small changes can have severe consequences in the future, do you understand now?" He asked her, with a raised eyebrow now, with his eyes still closed.

Kohaku was quite for a minute before she sighs, _"Yes, but even so, isn't it still a good idea to at least try and make it better for them? Like giving them a pep-talk or something?" _She asked, now hoping he would do something instead of waiting and make them keep being sad.

Aiden opened his right eyed and looked around the guildhall, taking in the sight of how dark and gloomy it looks like now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he sighs.

"Fine, I'll try something…" He said before he pushed himself off the wall and made his way through the guild to where the bar was located, before he jumped up onto the counter, he turned around to have a view of the guild hall and the many tables with the members on.

He took a deep breath and yelled, "WHY IS EVERYONE STILL SAD?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, startling everyone as they all looked up at him with wide eyes in surprise, both from the fact someone yelled so suddenly and that it was the new S-Class mage of the guild.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL CRYING OVER IT?! SHE'S GONE AND WILL NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!" He yelled at them after he got all their attention, making some of the disappointed in themselves and some angry at what he just said.

"Who do you think you are yelling at?! We just lost of our dearest member, of course we would be sad about it, unlike you we have a heart!" The same guy with the ying and yang hair yelled back at him.

"And do you think she want to see her family crying for her, days after her passing?" He said calmly as he could as he looked back at him, "You think she would be happy to see her home like this? Seeing her family like this? Instead of staying in here for days and crying all day, why not remember the good time and keep living like she wanted us to?" He asked them all as he looked around the room, making everyone now look at him with wide eyes, before some one started to stand up, slowly, people started to do the same with a smile on their faces as, now feeling better and one by one started to walk up to the request board and started to take a quest, making sure they are registered with the quest and leaves until there are under half of the people than there was before.

Aiden had jumped down and helped them to get ready to take a quest, after what felt like hours, he was told it was alright and that they could take care of the rest before he nodded his head and walked over to a table to relax.

Before he sat down, he felt someone looking at him, making him look around to see that it was Mavis that was looking at him with a smile on her face as she walked towards him.

"Hey Mavis, how's Yuri? Felling any better?" Aiden asked her as he sat down, putting his arms on the table before letting his head rest on them as he looks at Mavis, who sat opposite him on the table, still smiling at him.

"He's still grieving over Rita, but it seems like it wouldn't take long before he's back to himself since he has a son now to look after now." Mavis said before she looked around the guild, "I heard what you said to the other members, and to be honest, I thought they would get angry for a moment by what you said to them." She said before turning her head to look at him.

Only to see he was lost in thought as he just stared at the request board, thinking what he should do now that one problem was fixed, but was suddenly poked on the forehead by his guild master.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought there for a moment," He apologized, "and to be honest with you, I thought so too, I was walking om thin ice for a moment, but anyway, enough of that stuff." He said before he looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm leaving again for some time, thinking may as well take some quest with me that are way too hard to complete that it had been staying on the request board for way too long and become more stronger while I'm at it." Aiden said with a determent showing in both his voice and face.

Mavis just looked at him with a blank face before she sighs and stood up, "Alright, I have them in my office since I don't know what to with them yet, just wait for a bit and I'll give them to you." She said before she left the table and walked to where her office was supposed to be.

Aiden sighs again to himself before hearing Kohaku's voice again, _"You know, I didn't think you would have helped them at all, but then I realized that you always make the people around you surprised, even me and I'm inside your head" _Kohaku said before giggling, making Aiden roll his eyes at her before he started to chuckle, "And yet you still find ways to lighten the mood, and you're a demon inside my head." He said before he starts to laugh, making Kohaku laugh with him.

After a couple of more seconds of laughing, Kohaku asked something that made his eyes widen, _"You know, when we are out on our new adventure again when Mavis got the quest's, do you think we could maybe find a way to give me a physical form again?" _She asked, with a little hope in her voice.

Aiden thought about it, it could help them a lot if she got a physical form so she can help him more, but then he needs to find a way to make sure she doesn't die again like the time when they first met all those years ago.

"Sure, but then we need to come up with something, so you aren't in danger anymore like when we first met…" He then got an idea before he smiled, "Hey Kohaku, you are the fire demon queen, correct?" He asked her, getting a small hum of agreeing before he continued, "and you gave me the ability to control and become fire, am I right again?" He asked again, getting a frustrated answer from her, _"Yeah, are you getting somewhere or not?!" _She yelled inside his mind now since she was becoming impatience from him asking so much.

"Then can you not try to become my fire? Like take some of my fire and make a body out of it or something?" He asked her, but only got silence as a response from her before he hears her start to groan.

Aiden just smiled as he waited for her to get pass the realization of not thinking about it before.

"Well, do you think it's possible for us to do?" He asked her but only got silence as an answer from her, "Kohaku? You alright?" He asked her with concern in his voice.

"_Yes, I'm alright, just really annoyed that I haven't thought about it before." _She said making Aiden laugh.

"Maybe you just love to be close to me that you haven't thought about it before?" He asked with a joking voice as he laugh at her.

Kohaku sighs before smirking a little inside his mind, _"Yeah, that or maybe I have been too busy with making sure you don't do anything stupid."_ She said as Aiden stopped laughing, noticing he was starting to feel his face getting hot.

Before he could make a comeback at her, Mavis waked back to him with a stack of quests that he hasn't seen up on the request board when he was there before.

"These are the quests that haven't been completed for some time, there's a range from 1 year to almost 10-year quests that other mages haven't been able to complete yet, which one do you want to take?" She asked as she puts them all on the table for him to choose from.

Aiden looks at her with a blank face before he raised his hand and puts it over the quests, before pulling them all to himself, "Who said I'm only taking a couple?" He said as he didn't move his eyes away from her as he took all the quests before standing up, still looking at Mavis with a blank face, "I'm taking them all."

He said before he turned around and left a wide-eyed Mavis behind as he turned around and left.

**Outside the Guild**

Aiden walked through the door to the guild before closing It behind him, "Anyway, which one should we start with? Hunt down an S-Class type of beast North of Fiore? Take down a dark guild that are terrorizing a village in the deep forest east of Fiore?" He asked out loud after he started to walk away from the guild and towards the train station.

"_Hmm, I don't know, we have already tried it all in the past, but maybe doing the hard ones first? Like taking down the beast?" _Kohaku asked him as Aiden kept walking, still looking at the quests he had in his hands as he walked.

"Sure, then let's get some things before we-" He started to say before he suddenly walked into something, or rather someone since he heard someone yelp in surprise.

He steadied himself from felling, but that couldn't be said the same for the other one he walked in.

"Oh, sorry about that, didn't see where I was going." He said before he looked down, only to see he had accidently walked into Hakuto, the woman that worked at the bakery he bought the delicious cheesecake from.

"Oh, it's fine, I couldn't actually see where I was going with my view blocked." She said as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment before she looked around at all her grocery around her, "Oh man! Why me?!" She yelled in frustration before she sighs and starts to gather all the items around her.

Aiden looked at her before he crouched down and started to pick up the items as well, "Here, let me help you." He said, making Hakuto look up at him before looking at him with wide eyes.

"You are the crazy guy who bought the cheesecake from my shop a couple a days ago!" She suddenly yelled, making Aiden cringe at the loud noise and making a couple of people look at him with a strange look.

Aiden held his ears for a couple more seconds before putting his hands down and look up at her with a small smile, "Well, I don't know about crazy, but yes, it was me from a couple a days ago," He said before he started to pick the items up, making the people less worried since it didn't look like he was doing anything wrong and started to walk away again.

"Anyway, it's good to see you too again, Hakuto." He said, making her look at him with wide eyes, before giggling in embarrassment, "Sorry, I kind of forgot what your name was."

She said, making Aiden look at her with a raised eyebrow before he shrugs his shoulder, "That's fine, names Aiden Hugdan" He told her his name again, before he grabbed the bag the items came out of and puts them back in again.

"Aiden? Wait, as in Aiden Hugan, the Demon Slayer, the Wandering Black Fire and the Hero of Seven?!" She yelled at him as she came closer to his face so there were only a couple of centimeters between their lips.

Aiden just looked at her with wide eyes as she listened almost all of his titles he got though the years, before he realized how close their faces actually are, "Alright, first, can you step a few steps back so people wont have the wrong impression of us and second, how do you know those names?" He asked her as he looked into her eyes.

Hakuto just looked at him with a confused face before she realized what he meant before she stepped back a few meters with a red face.

"Sorry!" She apologized before taking a few deep breaths, after a couple of seconds, she stands up at the same time as Aiden and looked at him with a small smile, "And to answer your question, you could say I'm kind of like you" She told him, but only made him more confused.

"What do you mean like me?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she meant, only to get a small giggle from her again.

"I can't tell you here, let's go back to my bakery and I'll tell you what I meant." She said before walking over to the bag with her items in them, turning her back to Aiden and bends down in front of him, showing him her bottom as she lifted her bag up, but when she turns around to see what reaction she got from him, she didn't expect this.

He had walked a little closer to her, turned around and used his cloak to cover her so no one could see her, while he looked around to make sure no one was looking.

He turned his head to see she was looking at him with a confused face, "Well, you ready to go?" He asked her as he puts his cloak down and started to walk, leaving her behind and making her run to catch up to him.

"Wait for me!" She yelled as she ran up to him, making him turn around to look at her with a small grin on his face.

"What? Didn't you say if I wanted to know what you mean, we should get to the bakery, right?" He asked her, making her look up at him with a frown on her face this time, "Yeah, but I'm suppose to lead you, not the other way around, dumbass." She said with a huff before walking past him, all the while making him smile at her.

He started to walk again, behind her this time, but after a minute of walking, he noticed she was starting to have problem carrying the bag. He rolled his eyes before he walked up beside her and suddenly took the bag out of her hands, surprising her before she realized she didn't have anything her hands anymore.

She looked to her side and sees Aiden holding the bag in his arms as they walked.

He noticed her looking up at him with a confused face again, "I noticed you started to have trouble with the bag, so I thought that you might want a little help." He told her with a smile.

She thought about it and could only sighs before smiling back at him, "Well, I guess it's alright then." She said before looking forward again, but after a minute of walking in silence, Hakuto looked back at him and asked him, "So, how was the cheesecake? Was it good? Was it what you expected?"

She asked with starts in her eyes, hoping he liked the cake.

"Yep, I enjoyed it very much, really liked the way it looked and how it tasted, 10/10 would try again." He said with a chuckle at the end, making her smile even more and blushing a little too.

"You are very much welcome!" She yelled before seeing the bakery in front of them, walking up the door and opening the door for Aiden as he walked through, still holding the back before walking up to the counter and puts the bag down.

"Alright, now that where here, what did you mean before?" He asked her as she closed the door behind her and puts up a sign saying 'Sorry, we're closed!', after she was done with that she turned around and walked closer to him.

"Easy, what I meant was that the reason why and how I know your titles, is because I was alive when all the event happened." She told him with a small smile on her face, making look at her with wide eyes before she continued, "I have been there when you slayed the demons all those years ago, thus how you got the title of 'Demon Slayer' in the country of Bosco", She said as she looked at him while walking around him, "I was there when you burned the ice beasts in the country of Iceberg, giving you the title of the 'Wandering Black Fire'," She said before stopping to his left side, "I was also there when you saved the country of Seven from their long war, giving you the title 'Hero of Seven', and I think you can figure out where I'm going with this."

She said as she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Aiden, standing there as he looked back at her with a blank face.

"Then I guess you are also immortal, like me?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow, only to get a small giggle in return, "Well, I'm immortal, but I'm not a demon slayer, like you, but I'm a part of the Angel race." She told him with her arms raised, for dramatic effect.

Aiden just looked at her with a confused face before pointing at her, "But I heard an angel can only be here if they are summoned by angel magic," He said, making Hakuto widen her eyes as she realized she may be caught.

"Well, that is true but…" She didn't know what else to say, so she just kept quite and hoped he wouldn't keep asking her.

He kept asking her.

"Well, if I remember right, angels can only be in this world if another mage have summoned them, so if you are an angel then where's the guy that summoned you?" He asked her as he walked closer to her, making her look away and take a step back.

She didn't answer him, but when he took another step closer, she took another step back, and after Aiden noticed this, he had an idea.

Hakuto looked back at him after not hearing anything from him, only to get freaked out when Aiden suddenly jumped at her, surprising her as she dodged him.

After she jumped to the side, she stood up and starts to run around the shop, looking behind her to see Aiden is running after her, making her scream in fear from the look he was giving her.

After her couple of running away, Aiden jumped over a table and tackled her to the floor, with him on top of her as they panted.

"Damn, I haven't had a work out like that for a long time." He said and got an answer from Kohaku, _"Last time you had a work out was when we were in Seven, and that was a couple of weeks ago!" _She yelled inside his mind, making Aiden roll his eyes before he looked down to see Hakuto looking at him with a blank face.

"Wanna get off me now?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow and a red face, seeing why she was getting red faced, he got off of her and sat down on the floor before she does the same by sitting beside him.

"So wanna tell me why you weren't summoned?" He asked her, only getting her to look away, still blushing.

After a minute of silence, she sighs and turned her head to look in front of her, "Because the guy who summoned me wanted to have his way with me, and I didn't want to and the only way for me to get home is if the guy let me, but he told me and I didn't wanna do it with him, so I ended up kicking in his jewels and ran from him, and since I need him to get home, I'm stuck here with no means of getting home since the guy died 20 years ago" She said with a said tone as she pulled her legs to her chest and hugs it, starting to tear up a little.

Aiden have just been listening to her without saying anything. When she was done telling and started to feel sad, Aiden sighs as he pulled her closer and hugged her, "Don't worry, everything will be alright, I know it." He said as he keeps hugging her while rubbing her shoulder.

After what felt like an hour, Hakuto stops crying as she rubs her eyes to get the tears away, "Thanks Aiden, for being there" She said with a blush as she looked away after she was done rubbing her eyes.

Aiden just smiled and chuckled as he looked at her, "Don't worry about it, I'm glad I helped." He said before he stood up and stretched his arms, "Well, I better get going, I have a couple of quests that I need to get started on, so ill be taking my leave now." He said as he made his way to the door, but was suddenly stopped by Hakuto grabbing his cloack.

"When will I see you again?" She asked him with her head down, not wanting him to see her blushing face.

Aiden turned his head to look at her before he sighs, "To be honest, it'll probably take me a couple of years before I get with them," He told her, before he sees her sighing and let go of his cloak.

He sighs before he turned around and opened the door to the leave, but before he could take a step outside, Hakuto grabbed his arm and turned him around before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Aiden was surprised as he was suddenly pushed out of the store by Hakuto, "And don't you dare to forget me or else I'll come after you!" She yelled at him before slamming the door behind her, making Aiden look at the door with wide eyes before he shakes his head and turned around to walk, but he stopped again after taking a few steps and looked back at the store, before yelling, "You are the first one I'll met when I come back!" He yelled before he turned around and started to run towards the train, hoping it wasn't too late to get on a train.

Back at the bakery, Hakuto sat by the window with a smile on her face as he heard him yelling, making her less sad than before.

"Alright, let's see if you can keep your promise." She said to herself before she stood up and walked to the stairs that leads up to her apartment.

**Back with Aiden**

Aiden was lucky, when he got to the station, the train had just arrived, so after he quickly brought a ticket, he got on the train and found an empty seat to sit at.

All the while, Kohaku was laughing inside his head at the event that just happened, making Aiden roll his eyes as he just looked out the window, smiling a little now that there was someone waiting for him to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry for the slight delay, got kinda busy yesterday, but here is the new chapter!**

**And about the poll, it seems like it's a tie between OCXCanon and OCXBoth. Someone accidentally voted on the wrong one, so it's 2 votes for Canon and 2 votes for Both.**

**So I'll let the poll stay open a week longer. **

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story and the new chapter. **

**And without anything else to say,**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Keeping a Promise**

Inside of a forest, a fight has started.

A fight between a demon slayer and a group of forest wyvern's in the north-west of Fiore are fighting to the last one standing, with 4 wyvern's dead on the ground with burn marks on them, leaving only 3 more for the demon slayer to take care of.

Aiden is seen jumping back from almost getting hit by a tail from one of the living wyvern's in front of him. After he landed back on his feets, he stood up straight while panting and bleeding from his head, his cloak was destoyed by one of the dead wyvern's from before when it tried to attack him with its claw, he maneged to dodge it, but lost his cloak when he dodged it.

Aiden is now looking at the last 3 as he waited for them to attack him again so he could counter it, or dodge it. After a few seconds of just looking at eachother, the wyvern in the middle roared as it charged at him, trying to hit him with it's head.

Aiden saw the beast coming and used his fire to propel himself over it, making it hit the trees before it could stop and try to attack again.

Now up in the air, Aiden turned around before yelling out, "Fire demons roar!".

A stream of black and blue fire shoots out of his mouth, hitting the wyvern right at its back, making it shriek in pain as the fire burned its scales off.

Aiden turned his attention to the other 2 wyvern's and fired himself with his fire out of his feets towards the one on the right, when he sees there are only a couple of meters left between, he yelled out another spell, "Cave demons iron fist!"

His fist was then engulfed in stone as he was falling towards a wyvern.

Making contact with its head had made a shockwave that had been so strong that it sends the other wyvern away a couple of meters before hitting a tree, making it break off from its roots as the tree got crushed from the wyvern's weight.

After the punch that he gave to the beast, he then opened his palm and shouted out another spell, "Fire demons blast!". Out came a blast of black and blue fire as he hits it right where he had punched it, where there was now a wound with blood coming out of, making the fire blast go all the way through, making it scream one last time before it fell down, lifeless as the wound was still burning from the spell.

Aiden landed back onto the ground as he panted, he turned around to see a tail slam into him from the side, making him fly into and through several trees, destroying them on the way, before slammed into a boulder with his back, making him spit out blood.

The wyvern that hit him and the other one he jumped over was now running at him with full speed to try and end him, but before they could get closer, a fire wall suddenly appered between the beasts and the demon slayer, only burning on the wyvern slighty as they stopped running and took a few step back.

"Really Aiden? Is it really that hard to beat a few lizards without me?" A female voice said as she walked closer to the demonslayer.

Aiden, who was now sitting against the boulder looked up at the voice with a strained smile on his face, "Well, conisdering the fact that I was used to have you inside my mind for the past 300 years, that I thought I would hear that amazing voice of yours inside my head, Kohaku." He said with a small smile on his face as Kohaku walked up to him.

Kohaku was wearing a dark red dress that goes down to her knees with a pair of black boots. She now had human eyes, no markings and no horns now.

Kohaku crouched to his look him in the eyes with a small grin on her face, "What's this? The demon slayer just confessed he can't survive without me?" She said as she giggle, still having the firewall up between them and the wyvern's so they wont be disturbed.

Aiden rolled his eyes at her as he chuckled with her, "I thought that was clear as day, you were always the one who got my back, and even if it's been a months since you got your new body, I'm still not used to it." He said in a honest tone before he tried to stand up, with the help of Kohaku.

"You know, ever since you got a body, my spells have been more weak than when you was still inside my head." He said as he puts an arm around her to balance himself a little better.

"Well, consider that when we merged all those years ago, you took some traits from me, so it could be that when got seperated, I got some human traits from you." She said before letting him stand straight up. When he got his balance, she let go of him and stood beside him as he looked at the fire wall infront of them, "So, whats the plan this time?" Kohaku asked him as she puts her hands on her hips as she wondered how he wanted to deal with them.

"Easy," He said before fire engulfs his right hand while stone engulfs his left hand, "we beat the shit out of them till they fall dead." He said as he looked back at her with a small smile on his face, only to get a blank look from her in return.

"What? I may be over 300 years old and a lot of experience in both combat, with the fact that I can also use a lot of different magic spells, I'm still crazy in my head." He said as he shrugs at her before he turned to the fire wall and starts to run towards it, his hands still covered in fire and stone.

Kohaku just stood there as she looks at her partner run through the wall and lands on the other side to fight off the last wyvern's, wondering how they survived for so long when he was the one who made almost all the movement, but no matter what, she couldn't help the smile from growing on her face as she remembered all the things they have been through together, after a few minutes of staring and hearing the battle raging on, she only sighs and puts the fire wall down.

She was walking to where the fighting was supposed to be at and started to get her spells ready, when she stops to see that Aiden stood over a burning corpse of what she assumed was one of the wyvern's from before, and the other with Aiden on top of as he keeps punching it with his stone fist.

She walks up to him and starts to call from the ground beside the now dead wyvern, "Oi Aiden! I think it's dead, lets get back now before it gets dark!" She yelled up at him but he didn't react to her, so he was still punching the corpse.

Kohaku just sighs before she walks over to a tree that wasn't detroyed from the battle and leans on it before crossing her arms over her chest, as she just stared at him, punching away at the dead thing.

She rolled her eyes as she wondered how long he would keep going, hoping it wouldn't be to long.

Sadly, it ended up to take a couple of hours before he stopped himself.

Aiden looked around after he stopped attacking the beast and looked around him, only to see that it was starting to get dark now, and with an angry looking Kohaku leaning up agaisnt a tree with an annoyed look on her face made him sweat.

Hejumped down the corpse and was about to walk up to her when suddenly, he was hit on the top of his head by her, making a loud slap noise as a few birds was seen flying away from the noise.

"Ow! Why did yo-?!" He was starting to yell but stopped himself mid sentence when he looked up at her, with a glare present on her face and a dark aura around her.

"Please tell me, why did you have to keep attacking the beast, no the corpse of the beast, for so long, even though it wouldn't benefit you or me in any way, other than waste out time?" She asked him calmly but with anger in her voice as she waited for him to answer her.

Aiden just kept looking up at her as he was trying to find an answer that he could give her without getting hit again, "Umm, because I wanted to make sure it was dead?" He rather asked than answered.

"IT HAS HOLES IN IT'S BODY, YET YOU WERE STILL ATTCKING IT!" She yelled at him, now with flames coming out of her mouth as she leaned closer to him, "Because of that, it is now getting dark and the mayor who gave us the quest are probably in bed sleeping!" She said again, this time more calm than before.

Aiden was standing still as he looked down at her, even though he was taller than her, she could still make him feel like a scared kitten when she was hetting angry at him.

"Then let's just get back to the town and wait for the morning to tell him that we are done with the quest, get our reward and get on our merry way again." He told her, trying to calm her down by putting his hands on her shoulder and tell her the plan from now to when they get their reward.

Kohaku looked up at him before she starts to take deep breaths to calm herself down, after a few seconds of breathing in and out, she looked back up at Aiden and crossed her arms again, "You know I sometimes wonder why I'm still here with you, even though I have a body of my own now." She said with a raised eyebrow before turning around to start walk again to where the town should be located at.

Aiden just looked at her walk away before he starts to smile, "Maybe because you probably love me, right?" The questrion made Kohaku stop her walking as she just stood there for a couple of seconds, making Aiden worried before she started to walk again, "Or it could be that I have known you for the past 340 years from now?" She said as she turned her head to give him a look as she smirked at him.

He just sighs to himself before he runs up to walk beside her, making their way back to the town before it gets too dark.

"By the way, how long has it been since we started this adventure?" Aiden asked as he puts his hands behind his head as they kept walking, leaving the dead bodies of the wyvern's behind since this quest was only to take care of them.

"Well, since it took us a couple of years to find all the rare treasure, together with the years of finding and kill all the beast that have been a threat to towns and taken care of the known dark guilds, I would say about 40 years." Kohaku said as she kept walking, but then noticed Aiden was being too quite, she turned her head to see him looking out in the air with an emotionless expression on his face.

"40 years? Just for a couple of quests?" He asked her as he slowly looked at her eyes, still in shock it took them this long to get them done.

"You should also remember how long it took for you to find a way to let me have a body again, that must have taken like what? 20 years I think?" She said as she looked up in thought.

Aiden shakes his head when she said that, "Oh yeah, it did take long to find a way, but we did and I don't regret it!" He said as he smiled down at her, happy that she now has a body again after being inside his mind for the past years.

Kohaku looked up at him with a blank face before she sighs and smiles up at him, "I know, that's why I'm really grateful that we met all those years ago." She said before she starts to walk again, this time with Aiden at her side, still smiling and with hands still behind his head.

_**3 Hours Later, Inside a Town**_

Aiden and Kohaku is walking through a town they were staying while they were on the quest.

They walked towards the inn they were staying in when they see there are a lot more people around than earlier that day, this time with more happy faces and many food stands around them, "What's going on?" Kohaku asked as they looked around when an old couple heard her and answered her question.

"It's the yearly festival for love to bloom for both young and old people, so every food places sells their food for a good price so anyone who wants to go on a date is easy, maybe you two should try some of it, they are really good." The old man said before he left with, what would probably be, his wife down the road.

"A festival start new love? That's something I haven't heard of, have you, kohaku?" He looked to his side to look at her, only to see her look away from him.

"Kohaku? You alright there?" He asked her as he leaned in a little closer to her face to try and look into her eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" She said way too quickly, as she was still looking away from looking into his eyes, Aiden raised an eyebrow and walked to her other side to look him in his eyes, but when he was about to ask her again was when he noticed her face red from ear to ear.

Aiden had his eyes wide open before he stepped back to where he was standing, before he looked around to try to think what to do in this kind of situation, when he sees a shop that sells clothes for this occasion.

He looked down at himself to see that his wounds are healed up, only leaving behind a few new scars behind, other than missing some clothing on his upper body, he had also had a pair of black pants with a few tears on them from the fight that day.

He then got an idea before he smiles and then he grabbed Kohaku's hand and pulled her with him to the shop he saw before.

"What are you doing?!" She asked him, still red on her face as she was still being pulled by him.

He looked back at her, still smiling, "Were getting some new clothes and after that, let's walk around and have some fun in the festival." He said before he stopped in front of the shop to let go of her hand, "Alright, lets go in and get our clothes so we can enjoy ourselves." He said before walking inside the shop, leaving Kohaku behind in surprise as she looked at the shop with wide eyes before she turned even more red before letting out a sighs, "Why is he always like this?" She asked no one as she walked in.

_**30 Min. Later, Outside the Clothes Shop**_

Aiden is now seen waiting outside the shop, now wearing a black yukata and a pair of sandals, he was at the moment waiting for Kohaku to come out the shop with her own yukata on, but didn't think it would take this long for her to get ready.

He crossed his arms as he sighs before he turned his head to look around him, "Seems like they are more happy since there aren't anymore wyvern to attack them." He said before he heard footsteps walk up behind him.

He turned around to see look at her with a smile and say, "Hey Kohaku, why did it ta-" before he could finish what he said, he was stunned at how Kohaku now looked with a yukata that was colored dark red, but now with her hair set up in a bun and what looked like a little makeup on her face.

Kohaku didn't look up at him as she didn't want him to see her red face again, but before she knows it, Aiden grabbed her hand that made her look up at him, only to see him smiling down at her.

"Well, wanna get started before the festival ends?" He asked her as he looked back at her with a smile, making her look at him confused before she started to smile a little.

"Sure, but where to first?"

_**3 Hours Later**_

It's been a couple of hours since they started to enjoy themselves, they had been trying out the many games and ate a lot of delicious food from the many food stands around the town, they even got a few prizes from some of the games they played.

Aiden and Kohaku are now walking towards the inn so they can get to bed, get their reward in the morning and then travel back to their guild.

"I haven't had so much fun in years, thanks Aiden, I really enjoyed myself today, but why?" Kohaku asked him after she thanked him for taking her to the festival.

Aiden looked down at her while he had a yakitori stick in his mouth, while holding a few of the prizes they got, such as plushies and some snacks, in a bag.

He ate the rest of the yakitori stick and threw the stick into a trashbin that was close by. "Well, I thought that you may need a few hours to relax and enjoy yourselves, and there was already a festival going on so why not, besides…" He said before he gave her a big smiles he could make, "I wanted to see you in a yukata."

Kohaku just looked at him with wide eyes as her head slowly turned red from the compliment she just got from him, she turned her head away from him so he wouldn't see her face fet red again, "Well, thanks for the compliment, you also look good." She said back to him, still not looking at him.

Aiden just smiled at her before he looked up to see the inn are right in front of them, "Well, lets get to bed so we can wake up early tomorrow, alright?" He said before he walked into the inn, leaving Kohaku alone as she looked at the back of him, before she sighs with a smile on her face again, "Damn, I can't believe I'm so happy we met." She said before she runs up to catch up to him, back to their room.

_**The Next Morning**_

Kohaku is sleeping on her bed when she suddenly felt the light from the sun hit her eyes, she turned her to her side to try and avoid the sun light and to some more sleeps, but she then felt an arm around her body, she opened her eyes to see she was in the same bed with Aiden, and he didn't have a shirt on.

Starting to slowly panic, she noticed he was still fast asleep, with a red face, she slowly took his amr off of her and started to sit up before throwing her legs off the bed and onto the floor.

She stands up to see she was still wearing her night clothes of a white shirt and a pair of pajama pants, letting out a breath of relieve, she looked behind her to look at Aiden, only to have him look back up at her with a small smile on his face.

"Morning." He said before he sits up on the bed, before he stretches his arms over his head.

"Umm, morning?" She said with a confused look as she wondered why they were on the same bed.

"Well, lets get ready so we can leave early!" He said with a sudden energy as he stood up before walking to the bathroom, "I'm going first, don't worry, I wont take long." He said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him, leaving Kohaku to her own thoughts.

She looked around the room to see everything is the same as when they got to bed last night, but noticed she was sleeping on Aiden's bed instead of her own.

She sighs again, giving up on thinking about it, "You know what, screw it, I'm not gonna think much about it anymore." She said before she starts to pack her things in a bag, wating for Aiden to leave the bathroom to let her use it.

After about an hour, they are checked out of the inn and was now walking to the trainstation to get the first train back to Magnolia.

"By the way, there are somethings you should know about the guild before we get back." Aiden said as he was walking beside Kohaku, now wearing a new black cloak with a new pair of jeans, but still had the sandals from last night on.

"Sure, what's up?" Kohaku said, walking beside him with a dark red blouse, a pair of black pants and now with a pair of boots.

"Mavis is 'dead', Yuri is actually dead, Warrod left the guild and Precht was the second guild master before leaving, making Makarov, the son of Yuri and Rita Dreyer, the third guild master of Fairy tail now." He said, still looking forward as he made his way to the trainstation with Kohaku, with her looking at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know all how this?" She asked him as she wondered he remembered all of this after years since he was alive in his own world.

"Easy, I was a fan of fairy tail back then, so I looked ended up remebering the timeline very well, that is also why we arent that much in the guild, yet." He said before he looked down at her, "Anyway, before we go back to the guild, I need to meet someone." He told her, knowing that she already knew who he was talking about.

"Oh yeah, you promised Hakuto she will be the first one you meet when we get back home." She said before looking up in thought, "Hmm, I wonder how she's doing, do you think her bakery is still up and running?" She asked him.

"Yep, even back then, she was pretty populare and I think she still is, but I can't wait to see her again." He said as they walked into the trainstation and up to the ticket booth to buy their tickets to Magnolia.

"Hmm, you think she changed from the last time we saw her?" Kohaku asked again, walking to a bench to wait for their train to arrive.

"Hmm, I don't know really, back when I had the chance to read more about earthland, there wasn't much on angels, other than that they could only be summoned by angel magic, but personally, I don't really think she has changed that much, maybe a new hairstyle or a new look, but other than that, then she's the probably the same." He said with a small smile, excited to see for himself if she has changed or not.

Kohaku just looks at him from her side, feeling a slight pain in her chest as she heard him talk about Hakuto, that maybe she would lose Aiden to her.

Before she could think more about it, she suddenly heard the whistling of a train coming to a stop, the train that they need to get on to get to Magnolia.

Aiden stood up and puts a hand out for Kohaku to take as he smiled down at her, "Well, this is our train, let's get on before it leaves without us." He said as he wauted for her to take his hand.

Kohaku looked at him before she started to smile herself as she took his hand to get up, "You know, you are smiling way too much." She said as she walked with him towards the train.

"I know, and yet, whenever I smile at you, you always smile with me, so I see it as an absolute win for me." He told her as he walked into the train with her, after finding a booth to sit in, they waited for the train to start going.

Kohaku sat opposite in as she crossed her arms and crossed her leg over the other, "Well, for some reason, whenever you smile at me, I always feel like smiling myself." She said before as she looked out the window, but when she didn't get an answer from him, she turned her head to see he was fast asleep on his seat.

She just sighs as she shakes her head at him while smiling again, "You really are a strange partner." She said before she felt the train start moving.

_**5 Hours Later, Magnolia Trainstation**_

Aiden woke up when he felt something poke him on his cheek, he looked up to see Kohaku standing in front of him with her hand on her hip as she kept poking him, "Oi, wake up, we're home now." She said before she stood straight up again and walked out of the booth, before stopping to make sure he was with her, "Well, are you coming or not?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow as she waited for him to stand up and follow her.

Aiden sighs before he stands up and starts to follow her, stretching his arms over his head as they left the train.

"You know, there are other ways to wake someone up than poking them on the face, right?" He said as he yanwed, still feeling tired.

"I know, but this is one of my way to wake you up." She said as they left the train and into the station.

Aiden just rolled his eyes before he looked around to see where they need to go to get out of the station, after a few seconds of looking, he sees a door with an exit sign over it.

"Found the exit, follow me." He said to Kohaku as he started to walk to the exit, with her beside him.

After leaving the station, they walked down one the of the streets of the town, looking around them as they noticed some new buildings and new shops around them that they knew wasn't there the last time the walked down the streets.

"Well, seems like the town have grown more again since last time, then the guild must have grown too, don't you think so?" Kohaku asked Aiden as they walked together.

"It's been 40 years since we last was here, so of course it all would change." He said as he looked around to try and find Hakuto's bakery again, getting more excited to see his immortal friend again.

It didn't take them long before they see the bakery up ahead if them, with it still looking the same as it did all those years ago, but this time with some plants growing on the sides of the building.

"Well, seems like it didn't change that much. Let's go in and order some cheesecake while we're here as well." Aiden said as he walked up to the door of the bakery with Kohaku behind him. He opened the door slowly as to not ring the bell that announce when people are walking through the door.

After getting in without any sounds made, they slowly walked in and towards the counter where they could see a woman with white hair having her back turned towards them as she puts things back in the cabinet.

Aiden smiled again as he sees she haven't really changed that much from what he could see so far, he then knocked on the counter to get her attention, only to make her drop what she was holding, which was some glass, breaking it when it landed on the ground.

"Oh no, sorry about that, just let me clean this up and I'll be right with you!" She said, without looking up at them as she crouched down to pick the glass up.

"Need any help with it?" Aiden asked her as he leaned over the counter to look at her, seeing that she stopped with picking up the glass as she slowly looked up with wide eyes as she sees it was Aiden that talked to her.

"Aiden? Is that really you?" She asked as she slowly stood up, still looking at him with tears now in her eyes as.

"In the flesh!" He said as he smiled at her, when suddenly Hakuto tackled him onto the ground as she hugged him.

Kohaku just stood still as she saw them hugging on the ground, as Hakuto started to cry now as she didn't let go, with him patting her head he waited for her to get it done.

After about 10 minutes of her crying, everyone was now standing straight up as they looked at eachother, before Aiden looked at her with his signature smile.

"See? I told you I'll keep our promise!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Edit: Alright, I made a mistake on the first one and decided to redo the ending so it would make sense.**

**Hello again! I'm here with both a new chapter and the poll winner!**

**It seems like the poll ended with 3 votes for a OCXBoth pairing and a 4 votes for a OCXCanon pairing, with a canon pairing winning.**

**And I have already decided which one Aiden is paired up with, if you wanna know, you'll have keep reading to find out.**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story and the new chapter. **

**And without anything else to say,**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Meeting Makarov**

"See? I told you I'll keep our promise!" Aiden told Hakuto as he looked down at her, still smiling before he puts a hand on her head and starts to pet her.

Only to get a punch to the guts, making Aiden spit out in surprise and making Kohaku widen her eyes with her mouth open in surprise, as she just witnessed her partner suddenly get punchedout of nowhere from Hakuto, who was now looking at him with a glare as Aiden was down on his kness while holding the spot where he got punched.

Hakuto just looked down at him with a frown on her face, while having both of her hands on fist as if she was gonna punch him again, "40 years… It took you 40 freaking years to come back again?!" She yelled at him, both hurting Aiden's and Kohaku's ears in the process.

After Aiden got his hearing back and didn't feel much pain from the punch anymore, he slowly stood up with his hand still on the spot where he got hit, "Wasn't expecting that." He said before he looked down to see Hakuto glaring at him with a dark aura around her.

Both Aiden and Kohaku looked at her with wide eyes as they started to sweat a little from the stare they were getting from the short girl.

"Maybe we should take a seat so we can explain why it took us so long?" Kohaku said as she walked up to Hakuto and puts her hands on her shoulder to calm her down.

Hakuto looked up at her, now with a confused look on her face, "Who are you? Are you his girlfriend or something?" Hakuto asked her with a raised eyebrow, making kohaku and Aiden look at her with wide eyes this time from the question she just asked.

"**No, we aren't like that." **Both Aiden and Kohaku said at the same time, making Hakuto look at them with a raised eyebrow at how they said the same thing at the same time, before she shakes her head and sighs.

"Forget it, just let me close the shop and go up to my apartment so you," She said as she points at Kohaku, "can tell me who you are and you" She then points at Aiden, "explain to me why it took you so damn long to finish a couple of quests." She said before she walk past both of them to the door to put up the sign to show the shop is closed.

Kohaku turned to look at Aiden to see he was already walking to where the kitchen was, walking around the counter and through the door, Kohaku looked behind her at Hakuto to see she was putting a few things away, deciding not to just stand around, she followed after Aiden to the kitchen and sees him walking up some stairs where a door was at the top.

"You know, I think she's a little mad at me, don't you think?" Aiden asked Kohaku as he felt her behind him, turning his head to her to show that he was now sweating again, making Kohaku sigh at him again, "…I don't really think you should be asking me that…" Kohaku said as she saw Aiden turn his head back to look at the door in front of him, he sighs before he opens the door and walks in.

Kohaku follows him inside to see that it was a pretty normal apartment, a living room with a couch with a door open to what seemed like a kitchen on the other side and a hallway with a couple of doors to the sides to either lead to the other rooms in the apartment.

Aiden walked towards the couch and sat down with as he leaned his head back while closing his eyes to relax before Hakuto comes back, Kohaku looked around the living room to see a bookshelf by the wall, walking up to it, she noticed that the books was fantasy based.

"Hmm, seems like she's a fan of fairy tales." Kohaku said out loud as she took one book of its place and opned it to see what it was about.

Aiden opened hisleft right eye to look at her with a book in her hands, "I'm not really that surprised, she seems like the type to have a big imagination," He said before he sits up again, "What's the book called, the one you have in your hands?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She closed the book and turned it around to take a look at the cover of it, "A book called 'The Little Mermaid', with a picture of a female with fish fins instead of legs. I tried to read it, but I can't understand the language it's written in." She said before she turned around to ask him if he knew it, only to see him looking at her with a shocked look on his face as he stared at her.

"Did you just say 'The Little Mermaid'?" He asked her as he stood up before he walked up to her.

"Um, yeah, the title is in english but the book is in another language in which I have never seen before, why are you asking?" Kohaku asked him as he looked at him, wondering why a fairy tale book in another language interesting for him.

"Here, let me have a look at it." He said as he puts out his hand, waiting for Kohaku to give it to him. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow again, before giving the book to him.

He thanked her for giving him the book, he then looks at the cover before he opens the book, he looks at the pages and was about to read out loud when a voice was heard from the door, "Alright, sorry it took me so long, had to clean up and-" S he said but stopped herself when she sees both Kohaku and Aiden standing besides the bookshelves with a book in his hands.

"What are you two doing with my book?" She asked them both with a confused look on her face.

Before Kohaku could answer, Aiden suddenly asked her, "Where did you get this book from?" He asked her, still with the book open in his hands as he waited for her to answer.

"Which one?" She asked again, making Aiden show her the book he was holding, "'The Little Mermaid'? I think I got that one a couple years ago, I was in a bookstore in another town and was looking for some new book to read, when I stumbled across that one, it was both cheap and in good condition, so I thought why not, why asking?" She asked him this time.

"Can you understand what language this book is in?" He asked her as he walked back to the couch and sitting down again, with both Kohaku and Hakuto following the same by sitting on the couch or sitting on a chair that was close by.

"No, it's in a language no one has ever heard or seen before, and again, why are you asking?" He asked him again, getting frustrated this time from not getting answers for her questions.

"Why are you getting so worked up over a fairy tale that's in what is probably a dead language?" Kohaku asked him, now getting more confused than she was before.

He then looked at Kohaku with a straight face, "Because I can both readand understand what is written in this book…" He told them, making them both look at him with wide eyes in shock.

"Wait, you can read it?" Hakuto asked him getting a nod from him, "And understan what it says?" Kohaku asked this time, also getting a nod from him.

"Yep, the first line says '_Far out in the ocean the water is as blue as the petals of the loveliest cornflower, and as clear as the purest glass. But it is very deep too. It goes down deeper than any anchor rope will go, and many, many steeples would have to be stacked one on top of another to reach from the bottom to the surface of the sea. It is down there that the sea folk live_.' And the language it's written in is the language I was taught, it's danish, a language that is used where I came from before I 'died'." He said as he flipped through the pages before he looks up to see them both looking at him.

"What?" He asked them both before Hakuto quirkly stood up, with a beaming smile and a glimt in her eyes, "Can you read it to me then?! I always wanted to know what the story is about but I couldn't since I can't read it, so please read it to me?!" Hakuto asked him as she was now begging him to read it.

Aiden was surprised from the sudden question, he looked at her unsure as he wondered if he should read it to her or not, "Well, are you sure? Because the last time I read this, it didn't really have a good ending to be honest." He told her, all the while trying to keep his smile on.

Hakuto looked at him before she looked down in sadness, letting out a sigh as she turned away from him and walked to the kitchen, "Alright, if you say so…" She said as she walked out of sight.

Kohaku looked at where Hakuto left before looking back at Aiden with a frown on his face, "What's wrong with you? What's wrong with reading her the book for her?" She asked her, angry that he wouldn't read a book that only he can understand.

Aiden sighs before he opens the book again, and reads loud enough so only Kohaku can hear him, "'_We have given our hair to the witch," they said, "so that she would send you help, and save you from death tonight. She gave us a knife. Here it is. See the sharp blade! Before the sun rises, you must strike it into the Prince's heart, and when his warm blood bathes your feet they will grow together and become a fish tail._'. The story is about a mermaid falling in love with a prince, but because she's not human and he's a prince, they can't be together. The mermaid then goes to her grandma to become a human, but she has to give her voice to have human legs, and she also only get one year to get married to the prince, if not then she'll die from heartbreak before becoming foam in the ocean, or something like that, never was a fan of reading back then." He said, closing the book before he puts it on the couch's arm rest, he then looks back at Kohaku to see that she was looking at nothing with wide eyes from what she just heard.

She then turns her head to look at him, "Why is it a fairy tale if it's so dark?!" She asked after the shock she got from the revelation of the story, "Like, isn't most fairy tale light hearted with friendship and rainbows and all that kind of things?" She asked after she calmed down a little.

Aiden just shrugs his shoulder at her, "Don't know, when I was in school, I read that the story was from, in my world, 1837 where they didn't think it was that dark or something." He told her as he puts his hands behind his head as he leaned back.

"And before you ask, I was born in the year of 1999, and I died at the end of 2019, so it was about 187 years old back when I was alive." He told her, leaving her baffled at the new information she just got from her partner of over 300 years.

"So you were only 20 when you died?" She asked suddenly, making Aiden look at her from where he was sitting.

Before he could answer her, they heard a cough from behind them, they turned around to see Hakuto looking at them with a hand on her hip, "You guys want something to drink or eat?" She asked them as she looked at them, waiting for them to answer her.

"Oh, do you have any tea?" Kohaku asked her with a small smile.

"Yeah I do, is peppermint tea alright?" She got a nod from her before turning her head to Aiden and asks if he wants something too.

"Yes please, peppermint tea for me too!" He said with a small smile as he looked at her.

"Why is he smiling so much? Is he stupid or something?" She mumbled before she turned around to prepear the tea.

Kohaku turned her head to ask Aiden again when he stood up, "Let's go and see if she needs any help." He said as he walked around the couch and towards the kitchen.

Kohaku just sat there as she looked where Aiden disappeared to, she sighs to herself before she shakes her head before having a small smile on her face as she looked at the door to the kitchen again, hearing Hakuto yelling at Aiden while he laughs, "You are such a strange guy Aiden, but…" She said before she stood up and walked to the kitchen to make sure no one gets hurt.

"… I wouldn't have it any other way." She finished her sentence before walking in to see Hakuto running after Aiden with a tea box in his hands while laughing. Kohaku just shakes her head at them before joining the them.

_**1 Hour later.**_

After an hour of running around after Aiden and having a laugh, all of them was now in the livingroom with a cup of tea on the table as they spoke what they have been up to the last 40 years since the last time they met, Kohaku properly introduced herself to Hakuto, suprising her that Kohaku already know her and that she was in Aiden's mind for the past 350 years.

"Wait, so you also saw the day when he made me a promise where he would come back again?" Hakuto asked Kohaku, hoping she didn't see what happened that day.

"Oh you mean when you kissed him on the cheek and ran back to you shop?" Kohaku asked as she lifted her cup up and took a sip while Hakuto covered her face with her hands as to not show how red her face was from how embarrassed she was.

Aiden just sat there as he looked at his tea before taking a sip from it, _'Still no taste, damn I hate being an immortal' _He thought before he heard Hakuto ask him about the book and why he was asking so much about the book.

"Well, that's because it's a book from my world, back when I was still alive and a mortal. The book was written in the country I was born in, but way before I was born." He told her before he got another question from Kohaku.

"If it's alright to ask, how did you die and how did you come to our world?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow, making Hakuto look at him with curiosity present on her face.

Aiden puts his cup down before he looked up to think about it, "From what I remember, I was on my way home after work and I was supposed to buy stuff for dinner, so after I got everything I needed I headed to the counter to pay for my stuff when suddenly, some guy came in with a knife to rob the place," He said before he was interrupted by Hakuto.

"So what I did was I put my hands up in the air and walked back away from the counter, but when he walked up to the guy that was behind the register, with his back towards me," He said before he looked down at his cup before he continues, "and for some reason, I jumped at him, we fought for a couple of minutes, but then I felt a sharp pain in my chest." He said before he puts his hand on his chest as he frowns down at his cup.

"The guy had used the knife to stab me in the chest while we were fighting, I was shocked when it happened that he pushed me off to the side, he then tried to make a run for it but then the authority came and stopped him." He said before he took a deep breath and puts his hand down.

"Sadly, I didn't make it since he had stabbed me pretty deep since I remember someone saying it was too deep to be removed, they then got me on a vehicle but I think I must have died on the way cause then I was suddenly in a dark room by myself, I looked around only to see something looking down at me from above me, telling me along the lines of I'll get a new chance and that I'll be sent to a new world, pretty cliché if ask me." He said before picking his cup up again and took a sip, "But that's none of my business." He said between sips.

Both Kohaku and Hakuto looks at him with a shocked look on their faces after he was done telling of how he died.

"What about family? Weren't you married or anything?" Hakuto asked him.

"Nope, was thinking of getting married first when I was over 23 years old." He told her before he stood up, "Sorry, but I better get to the guild before it gets too late." He said as he after he streched his arms over his head.

Kohaku looked at a watch that was hanging on the wall by the door and sees it was only 4 in the afternoon.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you," She said before she stands up and turns around as she pulled her hair to the side to show her neck, "I'm actually a member of fairy tail now!" She said with a smile on her face as she looks at the surprised look on both Aiden and Kohaku.

"Since when did you become a member?" Aiden asked her while Kohaku also stood up, waiting for Hakuto to tell them.

"I became a member a couple years ago, since then I have been helping around the guild instead of taking quests since I'm not a very good fighter like you two are." She said before letting her hair go and turning towards them again.

Aiden looks at her before he shakes his head, "Well, I guess we missed a whole lot while we have been away." He said as he looked at Kohaku, only to see she stared back at him with crossed arms, "What did you expect? We have been gone for 40 years, of course things change." She said before she starts to walk to the door to leave the apartment, "Anyway, let's go before we forgot it." Kohaku said as she leaves.

"Wait for me, I wanna go too!" Hakuto yelled as she followed after Kohaku.

Aiden was standing still in the living room as he looked at the door where the two other immortel beings walked through, he sighs and starts to walk himself, but stopped when he was in front of the door as he turned his head around to stare at the book again, "What does this mean? Is there other things that have come to this world?" He asked himself before he turned around and left the living room, closing the door behind him.

_**On the Street**_

Aiden was walking behind Hakuto and Kohaku as he could hear them talk gossip with eachother, making Aiden walk alone as he wondered why he was the only guy that was Immortel.

He stopped walking before he looked up to the sky with tears running down his face while holding up a fist, "Someday, I'll find you my brother…" He said, making the people walking past him look at him like he was crazy.

When he was done acting crazy, he dried his tears before he looks around to see that he was left behind by both Kohaku and Hakuto.

He sighs to himself before he starts to walk again to where he know where the guild should be located at, so after walking a couple of minutes, he could see the guild up ahead of him with Kohaku and Haukto standing in front of the door, talking to eachother while they were witing for him.

"Why aren't you two inside yet?" He asked them as he walked up to them, stopping their talking as he asked his question.

Kohaku looked at him as she crossed her arms again, "well for me it's because were partners, and for her I don't really know." She said as she looks at Hakuto.

"I was waiting with her so she wouldn't get bored while waiting for you." Hakuto said as she puts her hands on her hips as she looks up at Aiden.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go in already." He said as he puts a hand on the door to open it.

Before he opened the door, he could hear people inside having fun with drinking and talking with eachother, but when he opened the door, everything was quite as everyone turned their head to see who walked in, only to see someone they never seen before.

"Please don't attack again, please don't attack again…" Aiden said as he walked in with Kohaku and Hakuto with him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A voice said from the bar.

They all turned their heads to see a short man walk closer to them, with a serious expression on his face as he approached them.

"Hey Master Makarov!" Hakuto yelled from Aiden's side, making Makarov look at her before he smiles at her.

"Hello Hakuto, are these two your friends?" Makarov asked her as he kept on smiling.

"Yep, the guy is called Aid-"

"Wait, are you Makarov Dreyer?!" Aiden suddenly yelled as he points at him with a shocked face.

"Yes, and who are you, if I may ask?" Makarov asked as he looked up at Aiden, the smile gone as he looked at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we only met when you were born and that was years ago, anyway names Aiden Hugdan, nice to meet you again, Makarov." Aiden said as he smiled down at him, making Makarov look at him with wide eyes.

"Aiden Hugdan? So you are real?" Makarov said as he look at Aiden up and down, before letting out a breath he was holding.

"What do you mean about that, kid?" Aiden asked, making Makarov look at him with a glare.

"Forgetting what you just called me, what I meant was that the master before me, Precht Gaebolg, told me about you, that the first time you met, him and the others attacked you with spells, only for their spells to go right through you, and also told me that are know a lot of things and another thing we should discuss under four eyes." Makarov said before he turned around to walk back to the bar.

Aiden looked at Makarov walk away before he turned around to face both Hakuto and kohaku, "I have to speak with him alone, so you guys hang around till I'm done, alright?" He said and got nods from them before he walked off to where Makarov was sitting at.

"Hey Master, think we could speak under four eyes as you said before?" Aiden said in a serious expression, making makarov look at him before nodding and standing up.

"Alright, let's go to my office, there I can put up a spell so no one can hear what we are talking about." He said as he walked away from the bar and towards where a set of stairs was that leads to the second floor, with Aiden behind him.

When Aiden walked into the office, he noticed it was neat and everything was in order, he then saw a chair and walked to it before he sat down, waiting for Makarov to sit down as well.

"Alright, I have set a spell around the office so no one can hear what we are talking about." Makarov said as he walked to his desk and sat on the chair behind it.

"Alright, from what Precht told you about me, he must have told you I'm also immortel, right?" He asked, getting a nod from him, "And that I also take long when I have a quest, right?" Again he nods.

"Yeah, he told me the last time you were in the guild was the day I was born, so that was about 40 years ago." He said.

"Yes, I was there when you were born and I was also there when you mother sadly passed away." Aiden said as he looked down at the floor as Makarov looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Anyway, there was another thing I needed to talk about with you." Aiden said after he shaked his head to get out of his memories.

"And what's that?" Makarov asked as he waited for him to tell him what it was.

"I saw a dragon a couple of days ago on my journey to come back here, and I wanted to tell you since I think the guild master should know something like this." Aiden told him as he waited to get an answer from him.

"A dragon? That's impossible, dragons have been extinct for years now, are you sure it was a dragon and not some kind of wyvern?" Makarov asked him as he was surprised to her about dragons all of a sudden.

"Trust me, I know it was a dragon that I saw, I want to check it out to be sure, and I want to do it alone, so don't make anyone go with me." He said as he stood up.

Makarov looked up at him before he sighs, "You are one of those people who are gonna give me a lot of trouble, aren't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep!" Aiden said as he smiled down at his master, before he turned around to leave to go look for a dragon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, I'm here with a new chapter!**

**And also, I think I may change the pairing to Juvia instead of Irene.**

**And also, I'm also gonna answer to the rewievs so here they are:**

**donumah36: Thanks for telling me, I really appreciate it!**

**Ruberforumfree: I know it may seem a bit weird, but Aiden is the type of person who doesn't usually lie, and he was still in shock when he realized he became an immortal being.**

**ULTIMATE PETER: I'm glad you like the story so far!**

**Santubro: I'm glad you like it and I'll try to write for as long as I can.**

**Beruit: The demon girl's name is Kohaku, and I'm glad you like them, but I have plans for what's gonna happen in the future.**

**ForestFairyGunter: I had considered a pairing with Irene, but it's kind of hard for me to find out how to make them a pair.**

**Arclight001: I was thinking about making the story with 0 romance, but I may have an idea for future chapter, and trust me, he has a lot of magic tricks up his sleeves… get it? 'Magic' tricks… no?... ok…**

**And that's all the rewievs so far, and I'm really glad that there are so many that like it!**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story and the new chapter. **

**And without anything else to say,**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Demon VS. Dragon**

Kohaku and Hakuto was talking with some of the guild members, with Hakuto introducing Kohaku to some before they walked to a free table to sit down and converse.

They were laughing at something when Kohaku looked at the stairs to see Aiden walk down with a blank face before she stood up and walked up to him with a concerned look on her face. Hakuto seeing that Kohaku stood up and walked away made her look to where she was headed at, only to see Aiden walk down the stairs, when he made it to the last step, Kohaku was right in front of him and looked into his eyes as they started to speak, Hakuto being curious, she stood up and walked up to them.

When she was only a couple of steps away from them, she heard something she didn't wanna hear so soon.

"I'm gonna leave for a mission Makarov just gave me, seems like there's a couple problems that needs to be fixed by someone who is S-class." He said before he noticed Hakuto behind Kohaku, with wide eyes as she heard what he said. Kohaku was about to ask him something else when she noticed Aiden wasn't looking at her, but behind her now.

She turned around to see Hakuto look at him with wide eyes before she raised and eyebrow at her.

"Is something wrong, Hakuto?" Kohaku asked as she turned around to face her.

Hakuto shakes her head before she sighs, she then looks up at him with a tired face, "Are you go on another adventure that will probably take years to finish, again?" She asked as she looked up at Aiden to wait for his answer.

"Well, I don't really know if it can be called an adventure, I'm only gonna fix something so maybe a week, I guess?" He said as he shrugs his shoulder.

Kohaku sighs before she puts her hands on her hips before looking at Aiden again, "Alright, so when are we gonna leave?" She asked as she wondered if they could stay for more than just a couple of hours.

Before Aiden could answer, a voice behind him answered her question, "Sorry to say this, but Aiden is doing this alone." They all turned to the voice to see Makarov walk down the stairs before stopping to where they all stand.

"Wait, why is he doing this alone? Me and Aiden have been working together for years?" Kohaku asked in disbelief as she looked down at their short master with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah Master, why can't we join him? I have been waiting to do quest's with them for so long?!" Hakuto asked, also in disbelief as she couldn't believe she couldn't go with him.

"I'm sorry, but this quest is for guild member only and you have to be a S-Class to take part in it." Makarov said as he looked at them with a stoic expression, not liking that he must lie to his 'children'.

"Alright, I understand why she can't go, but what about me? I'm almost the same level as him, hell, I may even be on the same level as him!" Kohaku asked, not getting frustrated at the guild master.

Makarov nodded as she said this, "That may be true, but as I said before, only S-Class and members of the fairy tail guild can go with him, but Hakuto are only an B-Class as the moment, and if I remember correctly, you aren't a member of this guild." Makarov said as he kept the same expression on his face, not backing down yet.

"Alright, then make me a member, is that alright with you then?" Kohaku asked him, starting to calm down a little now that she may have found a way to go with him.

Makarov shakes his head no, "I'm sorry, but when someone becomes a new member of the guild, they start as the lowest rank there is, and that's a D-Class." He said before he looks at Aiden, who have been silent the whole time as he waited for them to be done so he could say goodbye.

"And I think Aiden have been a member since the start and is also the strongest mage there is in our guild, so that's why I can't let you go with him and why I gave him the quest." He said before he looked up at the two immortal women, with both looking away, with Hakuto having a sad look on her face and Kohaku an angry expression was present on her as well.

Aiden looked at his two friends before he sighs and starts to smile at them with his well-known smile again, "Come on you two, it's not like I'll be gone for years this time, at least a week to maybe a month, and then I'll be back to do mission's with all the tree of us, sounds good?" He asked as he noticed they were looking at him, now calmed down a little bit.

Kohaku sighs before she looked at him with a smirk on her face, "Aright, and when you come back, I'll probably be the same rank as you." She said with a small chuckle.

Hakuto took a deep breath before she looked back at him with a small smile, "And I'll become stronger so I can fight alongside with you two!" She said before she laughed.

Aiden lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding before he starts to laugh with them. Makarov, who was still with the four immortals, just looked on in disbelief as they all just laughed together, before he made a small smile as he shakes his head before walking away.

"Well Aiden, I think it's better if you start your journey now, don't you think so too?" Makarov asked as he sat down on his seat by the bar, he turned his head around to look at him again, "And remember the promise you just made with your friends." He said before he turned around again and ordered a beer.

Aiden just rolled his eyes at the master's word before he looked back at Kohaku and Hakuto, now with a determined expression now on their faces as.

"Well, I guess I better get going before it's too late, I'll see you two later." He said before turning around to walk to the door. When he made it, he stopped and turned his head around to look back at them with a determined smile, "And remember to get stronger, I wanna go on quests with you two as a team!" He said before turning around again and walked through the door before closing the door behind him again.

Kohaku turned around to walk to the bar with Hakuto behind her, when they made it to the counter, Makarov turned to look at them as they sat down beside each other.

"By the way, if I may ask, how strong is Aiden? I know that the first master made him an S-Class without making him take any test, but I don't know how strong he actually is." Makarov asked Kohaku since she have been his partner for years.

"That's fine, he even told me it's fine to let you know since he trusts you so much." Kohaku said as she smiled at the master.

Makarov looked confused at her as she said that, "But how can he trust me already? It's the second time we have met, but the first time was when I was born." He said as he wondered why he trusted him so much that he even told his partner that it was fine if she told Makarov what Aiden is capable of.

Hakuto was listening with curiosity, as she wanted to know more about the mage she was gonna do quests with.

Kohaku only shrugs her shoulder as an answer, "I don't know, but you should know that he know a lot of things and know a lot of things about people he meets, so maybe he already knows you, even if you two just met today." She said before she noticed that a lot of the other members of the guild was now listening to what she is saying.

"Anyway, you wanted to know how strong he is? Alright, do you know what magic he uses?" She asked them all, with everyone looking around each other to see if someone know the answer t the question.

"The second master told me that he is well known for using both Fire queen demon slayer magic and cave demon slayer magic, other than that, I don't know what he uses." Makarov said, making everyone look at him with a both a shocked and surprised look on their faces.

"Well, that's almost correct, since I got my own body back, our magic got split between us so now the both of us can now only fire demon slayer, and yes he can also use cave demon slayer magic, but that's not all…" She explained, making the guild even more shocked from the revelation that a member of their guild could use two different type of demon slayer magic.

**With Aiden**

Aiden is seen walking down the street to the train station, he was gonna take a train to a town called Freesia Town, it would probably take a day or two to get there, and from there he would walk the rest of the time, which would then take a day at least.

He sighs to himself that it would take him at least three days before he gets to the location where he saw the dragon, "If only there was something else to do than walking…" He stopped himself when he realized he could use his magic to get there faster.

"Hehe, why take a train when I could fly!" He said to himself before he started to cast the spell, "Take over: Demons Wings!" He yelled as a magic circle appeared on his back, before a pair of dark red demon wings appear.

Aiden let out a breath of relief when he could feel the wings on his back, before he noticed people look at him with a shocked expression that someone just made wings appear on their back. Not wanting to stay for long, he jumped up into the air and flew away, to the direction where he last time saw the dragon.

As he was flying, he looked back at the wings and was surprised to see that they worked so well, even though he hasn't used the spell for some time.

"Whew, thank god it's working, I thought it wouldn't since Kohaku and I got split from each other." He said to himself as he was flying through the air. He turned his head back to look in front of him to see where he was flying to.

"Now it would only take me about half a day to get there, so when I land it'll probably be late and I'll be too tired to fight if it comes to it." He said as he looked around to see there wasn't any town or villages around.

He sighs to himself as he realized he has a long way again.

**Back with Kohaku**

She turned around in her seat so everyone could see her when she was talking about Aiden.

"He has mastered a lot of different kind of spells, besides from the two demon slayer magic he has, he can use Take Over magic, Teleportation Magic, Bomb Magic, Telepathy, Illusion Magic, Sound Magic, Wind Magic, Water Magic, Speed Magic, Nullification Magic and a lot more, and have mastered all of the one I just said, along with Fire Make, Earth Make, Wind Make and Water Make Magic." She said as she closed her eyes while trying to remember the all the different kind of magic Aiden have mastered.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked around to see everyone looking at her with wide eyes and open mouth in shock, she looked to her sides to see that both Makarov and Hakuto was the same.

Kohaku looked at them all as she was confused from their reaction this time, "What? Did you expect him to only know two? He is an immortal being that have been around for 350 years, of course he would know a lot." She said before she turned to look at Makarov again.

"You should know that the longer you live, the more magic you can use without getting tired, right?" She asked him, getting him out of the shock when she asked him something.

Makarov coughed into his hands before looking back at her, "That may be true, but to have learned and mastered so many, that's unheard of, he may as well be the strongest mage there is at the moment." Makarov said, making the all the guild look at him with wide eyes this time.

Kohaku shrugs her shoulder at him, "Hey, he's a crazy guy, what's there to say?" She said, making the whole guild look at her now before she stood up, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I just arrived today and I'm really tired, so I'll leave and come back tomorrow to tell you more if you want to hear more." She said before making her way through the members towards the door.

"Aren't you gonna become an official member of the guild so you can go with Aiden next time he leaves?" Hakuto called out to her when Kohaku just made it to the door, she stopped her movement and turned around again to walk back and become a member.

**12 Hours Later, With Aiden**

Aiden is sitting by a camp fire he made a few minutes ago with his magic and the wood that was around him.

He lets out a sigh as he sat down on the ground with his back against a tree, he looked at the fire as he was deep in thought, thinking about the dragon he was after.

He looks up and away from the fire as he looks at the night sky with the stars out, thinking who the dragon could be.

"Well, if I remember right, the dragon slayer's dragons would first appear years from now, Irene are alive but is hiding in mountains, and the dragon that I have seen wasn't anywhere near a mountain, so that would mean it could be one person…" He said before he looked down at the fire again with a frown on his face.

"Acnologia."

**Next Day, With Kohaku and Hakuto**

Kohaku was walking down the street with Hakuto beside her as they were walking towards the guild. Hakuto had asked if Kohaku wanted to spend the night at her place instead of staying at an inn, and after thinking about it, Kohaku had accepted the invitation and spends the night there.

"So, Kohaku, can I ask you something?" Hakuto asked her as she walked beside her with her hands behind her head.

"Sure." Kohaku answered her as they kept walking, noticing only a couple of people are walking the streets at the moment.

"What's the relationship between you and Aiden?" Hakuto asked her as she looked at her without turning her head.

Kohaku looked at her a little confused, "Relationship? Me and Aiden are friends and partners, why asking?" Kohaku answered and asked her as she was wondering why this question suddenly.

"Was curious, that's all." Hakuto said.

"Oh really?" Kohaku said, now looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really." Hakuto said back, not looking at her anymore.

Kohaku looked at her for a moment before shrugging, "Alright, if you say so." She said before saying another thing that made Hakuto stop in her tracks.

"And just so you know, Aiden sees you like a little sister, so it's better if you don't try anything." She said, not noticing that Hakuto wasn't with her anymore.

**With Aiden**

Aiden is now walking through the forest, using his enhanced sense to try and find a lead. Fortunately, he could smell something that wasn't normal in these kinds of forest.

So after a while, he made it to what looked like a cave, but before he could investigate the cave further, he could fell something coming towards him at a fast speed.

Without thinking about it, he jumped away from where he was standing when something crashed into the ground, he landed a few meters away and looked where he was before but could only see dust and smoke coming off what was now a crater.

Before he could move again, he heard a male voice coming from the smoke, "Didn't expect you to dodge it so easily." The voice said before it walked out of the smoke, showing a male with tan skin complex and dark blue colored hair.

"Well I wasn't gonna get killed that easily, right?" Aiden said as he cleaned his shoulder from the dust that landed on him from the attack.

"Who are you human and what do you want before I kill you?" The man said as he stared Aiden down with his sharp gaze, making sure Aiden wouldn't do anything yet.

"Me? Well he name's Aiden Hugdan and I'm not human, just so you know, Acnologia." He said as he looked back at him, now looking back at Acnologia with a frown on his face.

"I does now matter whether you are human or not, I will kill you here." Acnologia said, before he suddenly disappears, making Aiden widen his eyes before he suddenly felt a sharp pain to his side.

Aiden was then punched by Acnologia on the side of his body before he was flying to the woods, breaking a few trees as he flew. Acnologia was about to follow when he suddenly sees an explosion, then he sees Aiden right in front of him with his fist back, and before he could do anything, he was punched in the stomach, making him fly backwards towards the cave and lands besides the entrance, making a crater that also destroyed some of the mountain the cave was at.

Aiden looks at him with some small scratches around his body, having lost his cloak when he was punched away.

"Well, what are you waiting for, I'm still alive and breathing!" Aiden taunted him as he saw Acnologia getting off the mountain side with an angered look on his face.

He didn't say anything as he started to attack Aiden again.

He jumped forward at Aiden before he pulled back his fist, with Aiden noticing magic coming off the fist.

Aiden didn't hesitate before he himself jumped forward as he yelled, "Magma Demons Iron fist!", covering his fist with glowing magma as he waited for the right moment to throw it.

But before the fists met, the magic around Acnologia's fist suddenly disappeared making him widen his eyes, he tried to use magic again but before he could do anything else, a magma covered fist hit him right in his face, burning him and hurting him at the same time before he was sent flying back again.

Acnologia stopped himself from going further by planting his feet's to the ground, when he stopped, he felt that his face was burned on the other side with smoke coming off from it, he looked back at Aiden to see him already standing ready to attack him again.

Before he could do anything further, he was then kicked on his side by a feet covered fire, making him land on the ground to his side.

He got back to his feet's again and jumped back before he could get attacked again, but when he looks up at the person who attacked him, saw was now seeing two Aiden's.

"What? Did you expect I would come and fight you with just a few spells?" Aiden asked as he walked up to the look-a-like, who was just standing still with a smirk on his face, "No No my friend, I'm more powerful than you would know." Aiden said as he made the look-a-like disappear when he puts a hand on 'him'.

"Clone Magic? What else can you do?" Acnologia asked him, feeling his wounds starting to heal.

"Why should I tell you? Where's the fun in that?" Aiden said before he grinned at him, waiting for him to make the first move again.

**With Kohaku and Hakuto**

Kohaku and Hakuto are seen inside the guild by the request board, wanting to take a request while they wait for Aiden to come back again.

"Hey Kohaku, could you tell us more about Aiden and what magic he can use?" A random guildmember said as he was sitting with some other members.

Both Kohaku and Hakuto turned their heads to where the voice came from before noticing the whole guild was looking at her, she sighs as she rolled her eyess before crossing her arms.

"Sure, I guess, but why do you all wanna know so much about him?" Kohaku asked them all as she made her way to the bar with Hakuto behind her.

"Everyone just realized the guild have a mage that have mastered more than a couple of magic spells, so of course they wanna know more." A voice said, making everyone turn their heads to where it came from only to see Makarov walk down the stairs from where his office is.

"Oh, hello Master, how are you?" Hakuto asked him with a small smile as she saw him walking towards them before sitting at the bar.

"I'm doing fine, so Kohaku, anything else you wanna share with us about Aiden?" Makarov said as he looked at Kohaku with a smile of his own.

"Well, other than what I listed yesterday, he has also mastered Clone Magic, along with Spatial Magic, but can only use Teleportation and Re-quip." She said, making the guild slightly shocked this time since they already knew he could do that much.

"If I may ask, what type of Re-quip does he use?" Makarov asked Kohaku, making everyone look at him with confusion.

"Umm master, as much as we know, Re-quip magic are normally used to store items." A guild member said.

"I know, but sometimes if a mage is powerful, they can use it to something specific." Makarov said.

"That's true, he uses Re-quip: The Fighter, so he has a different kind of weapons he can use at his disposel, like swords, maces, guns, and spears to name a few of them." Kohaku said, answering her master's question.

"Oh yeah, and he can also use something that aren't magic, and is also something he rarely uses since it is too powerful to use." She said as she remembered something that happened before.

"And what is it that are more powerful than he is that he rarely uses it?" Makarov asked.

"It's not magic since he trained both his mind and body to achieve them, the first one is something he called 'Shutdown', it basically shut down his emotion so he can't feel anything, such as hate, joy, pain and confusion, the second one is called 'Madness', I have only seen him use it a couple of times since he can't really control himself when he uses it, and the third and last one is called 'Beyond', he have never used it before but he told me it make him stronger, faster and everything, the only reason he haven't used it yet is because no one have been strong enough to make him use it yet." Kohaku said, she was looking down at the floor as she had been trying to remember all the detail, but when he looked up, she saw that everyone looked like they saw a ghost.

Makarov just laughed as he saw everyone's reaction.

**Back with Aiden**

As the demon slayer and dragon slayer stared at each other, Aiden started to chuckle as he looked at Acnologia, making the dragon slayer angrier than before.

"What is so funny?!" Acnologia asked him with a glare as he started to make a spell in his hands again.

"Well, that I have already hit you twice and now I can't wait to see your face for when it happens." Aiden said before he puts his hands up, before making a motion to snap his fingers, "Here's something from me to you." He said before he snapped his fingers.

Acnologia looked at him confused before he saw lights from both his face and side, but before he could react to it, it exploded on him, making a shock wave that almost made Aiden lose his balance.

Aiden had covered his eyes when his spell exploded, and when he looks back to where Acnologia was standing, a dust cloud was covering the whole area.

Aiden lets out a breath as he turned around and started to walk away, "I thought he was supposed to be a dragon, seems like I was wro-!" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt immense magic power behind him, so when he turned his around to look, he saw a huge breath attack coming towards him.

Thinking quickly, he used teleportation magic to get out of the way, leaving the attack to keep going through the forest, making a straight line bare of anything.

When Aiden landed again and sees what the attack did, he looked back to where the attack came from only to get punched in the guts, but before he could fly away like last time, he was grabbed by the shoulder where he was then punched on the face, making gly up into the air this time.

Before he could get his bearing, Acnologia appeared above him and kicked him back to the ground, making him spit out blood as he hit the ground with such force that he made a crater than before.

Acnologia landed beside him and looked down at him with a frown, he crouched down and grabbed Aiden's hair before pulling him up to make him face him.

"You think that a mere Bomb Spell could take me down?!" Acnologia asked as he punched Aiden in the stomach, making him spit out more blood.

Acnologia was about to say something else when he sees that Aiden was smiling at him, making Acnologia even more angry now.

"What is it that makes you smile so much?!" He asked him with a glare on his face.

Aiden looked back at him before answering, "It's funny… how you… think… you already… won…" He said before he suddenly disappeared again, making Acnologia widen his eyes again.

"_Illusion Magic?!" _Acnologia thought before he noticed something coming through the smoke towards him, acting quickly he threw a fist infused with his dragon slayer magic towards the incoming shadow.

He threw the punch but hit nothing, he was confused for a moment, when Aiden suddenly came at him with a fist that was covered in different kind of spells.

And before he could do anything, Aiden punched him straight in the gut, making the dragon slayer fly out of the crater and towards the mountain that was beside them.

Acnologia hits the crater, going through the mountains as Aiden just looks on the he sees the dragon slayer just going, not stopping for a while.

Aiden panted as he held the arm he punched Acnologia with, with the arm looking like it have been broken from the over use of magic as it was hanging by his side without moving.

"Hope that's the end of it." He said before he turned around and started to walk away, when he suddenly felt the ground start to rumble around him, he turned around to where Acnologia was, only to see a black dragon destroying the mountain from the inside.

Aiden just looked at it before he cursed at himself, he took a deep breath before he Re-quipped a sword to his left hand, he stared at the black dragon who was now roaring at him as it made its way towards him.

"You just don't know when you quiet, do you?!" He yelled before he used his Take Over magic to make wings come out of his back again, he flew up again and towards the dragon with his sword behind him as he yelled a war cry.

**With Kohaku and Hakuto**

Kohaku stopped walking and turned around as if she heard something.

"Hey Kohaku, are you alright?" Hakuto asked her with a concerned look on her face as she looked up at her teammate. They were on their way to their first quest together, a quest where they had to hunt down some monsters that have been a problem for a town that are only an hour away with train.

Kohaku looked back at her with a small smile as she answered her, "No, it's nothing, don't worry about it."

Hakuto looked at her for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, "Well, if you say so." She said before turning around to keep walking, "We better hurry so we don't miss the train." Hakuto said as she keeps walking with Kohaku behind her.

"Yeah, your right, let's go." Kohaku said as she followed behind the short girl, but with her mind on the feeling she had just a moment ago.

**30 Minutes Later, With Aiden**

Aiden was now panting hard as he stared at the human form of Acnologia, they were both hurt pretty badly, with Aiden having a broken arm, a missing eyes and some new wounds that would some new scars on him, while Acnologia was missing a hand, losing a lot of blood and also have a lot of wounds on his body.

Acnologia was about to attack again when Aiden teleported behind him and tried to kick him on his side again but was blocked by a hand before he leg was grabbed by the hand and was thrown away, he landed on his feet's again before he looked back to see that Acnologia was now in front of him with a fist thrown back, Aiden also threw a fist back and they both threw it at each other at the same time, hitting each other right on the face, making them both fly back once again, with Aiden into the mountain and Acnologia into the woods.

He pushed himself of the mountain and was ready to fight again when he suddenly sees Acnologia back in his dragon form and was flying away from him.

Aiden looked at the dragon as it flew away before he smiled a little, "Seems like it's my win, you overgrown lizard…" He said before he fell on his back from the overuse of magic.

"Damn, didn't think I'd used that much, but hey, if I can make the dragon king run away from a battle, I would probably use more…" He said before he closed his eyes as he passed out, laying on the ground where he had one of his hardest battle since he came to this world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, I'm here with a new chapter!**

**I don't really have anything to say, so let's gets on with the stories!**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story and the new chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Kohaku's and Hakuto's First Quest!**

Kohaku was lost in her thought as she looked out the window of the train her and Hakuto was on.

Hakuto is sitting beside her as she looked at the request to make sure they wouldn't miss anything important, even if the quest is only a A-Class extermination quest where they must eliminate the creature that have been destroying the village's farms.

Kohaku let out a sigh before she looked over at her partner, who was still looking at the paper she had in her hand.

"What are you even looking for? It's a simple quest." Kohaku said, making Hakuto turn her head to look at her.

"I know, but it never hurts to make sure, you know?" Hakuto said as she smiled at her, "Besides, we never know, maybe there are more to It than we now, right?" Hakuto said as she winked at Kohaku as she grinned at her.

"What's there to make sure about? We only need to take care of the creature that have been a problem for the village for a few weeks now, right?" Kohaku asked before she looked out the window again, looking at the passing environment as they go by the train.

Hakuto was still looking at Kohaku as she was in her own mind, "You are thinking about Aiden, right?" She asked her with a straight face, making Kohaku turn her head to look at her again.

But before she could open her mouth to answer her, Hakuto was already speaking again, "And don't try to deny it, I can see it in your face, you are worried something have happened to him, right?" She asked her, already knowing the answer.

Kohaku just sighs as before she looked down at the floor, "To be honest, yeah I'm worried, Aiden and I haven't been away from each other's sides for years, so the fact that he was suddenly given a quest that only he can go on makes me worried that something could happen to him." Kohaku said as she had a worried expression as she told her partner what she had in mind.

"Don't you trust him?" Hakuto asked her with a raised eyebrow, making Kohaku turn her head to look at her with a surprised face.

"What? Of course, I trust him, but aren't you worried about him just as much as me?" Kohaku asked her with a confused tone in her voice as she just stared at Hakuto, with Hakuto looking back at her with a blank face.

"Yes, I'm also worried, I knew something was up when Master told us we couldn't go with him" Hakuto said, still looking at her with a blank face. Kohaku was about to say something but was then interrupted by her, "but I also think he will keep his promise like he did before." She said as she smiled at her.

"From the short period I have known him in, he knows what his doing and always stays true to his words, no matter what they are." Hakuto said, making Kohaku look at her surprised.

Kohaku then smiled before she chuckled, "Yeah, that's true, ever since we met, he always did what was right, while some of them was plain strange and crazy, he always did what he promised." Kohaku said as she stared back at a still smiling Hakuto.

They felt the train stopped moving and looked out the window to see they made it to their stop.

Both Kohaku and Hakuto walked off the train and towards the exit to the station. They needed to walk the rest of the way to the village, since the place don't have a train station.

"Do you know where we are going, Hakuto?" Kohaku asked her as she followed her, with Hakuto looking around the town the train stopped.

Hakuto turned her head to look at her with a blank face, "Wait, I thought you knew the way?" Hakuto asked as she started to sweat when she noticed a dark aura start to surround Kohaku's body.

"I'll give you five seconds before I start to run after you." Kohaku said, making Hakuto look at her surprised as she starts to laugh nervously and sweat more.

"Hahaha, that was a good one, really got me there for a second." Hakuto said before noticing the glare she was getting from Kohaku.

"5… 4…" Kohaku started counting down, still glaring at Hakuto as she now had her hands up as she starts to take a few steps back.

"3… 2…" She kept counting down, still glaring at her.

"Oi, are you actually gonna attack me or something?! Come on Kohaku, I know you aren't gon-!" Before she could finish her sentence, she heard something and was now regretting she didn't run when she had the chance.

"…1! Time's up!" Kohaku yelled before she starts to run after Hakuto, making her also turn around and run with everything she got, while she cried anime tears.

"Wait! Please wait!" Hakuto yelled as she ran away from Kohaku, all the while the people that was just minding their own business now looking at the two girls running, with one being chased by the other.

"Get back here, you useless angel!" Kohaku yelled after her as she kept running.

**10 Minutes Later**

"I said I was sorry…" Hakuto said as she was being dragged by Kohaku down a dirt road that would lead to the village where their client would live at, thanks to the information they got from the people that lived in the town they got off the train at.

"I know and I don't care, at all." Kohaku said back at the immortal angel she was dragging, with the angel having a few bumps on the head from the hits she got from the immortal demon she was with.

"Why did you take a job and then going but with no knowledge of how to get there!?" Kohaku asked her, still dragging her without stopping.

Hakuto didn't say anything as she just waited for Kohaku to stop giving her a lesson and dragging her so she could walk herself, but before she could think any further, she felt Kohaku stop walking in the middle of the road.

She turned her head to look up at Kohaku, only to see she was staring out into the woods.

"Hey, Kohaku? Everything alright?" Hakuto asked her before Kohaku let go of her, making her fall and hit the ground.

Hakuto stood back up and was about to ask what was wrong but stopped herself when she noticed the serious face Kohaku had.

"We aren't alone, I can feel something in the woods, having their eyes on us." Kohaku said, making Hakuto widen her eyes before she turned her back against Kohaku's back to make sure no one would surprise either of them.

"What do you think it is? A dark mage? A forest Vulcan? Maybe a wyvern?" Hakuto asks as she look around the woods that was on both sides of the road.

"Whatever it is, it's pretty big…" Kohaku said as she made black and blue fire come out of her hands, Hakuto sensing that they would probably fight, started to use one of her spells.

"Light Make: Holy Spear!" Hakuto chanted as a two-handed spear made of light landed in her hands.

"Well, whatever it is, we're ready for whatever is coming, right partner!" Hakuto said with a grin as she got ready to fight.

But when Kohaku didn't answer her, she turned her head to look behind her to see what was wrong, only to get a monster face right in front of her, making her scream as she jumped away, making her land on her bottom as she looked up at the monster.

Before she could do anything, she heard the monster start to laugh before it disappeared, leaving Kohaku standing there laughing with tears in her eyes as she held her stomach.

"OH GOD! You should have seen the face you made! And the way you jumped, that was my favorite part! I'm glad Aiden had teach me how to use a little transformation magic a few years back!" Kohaku said while laughing, all the while Hakuto was still sitting on the ground with widen eyes as she stared at Kohaku just laughing at her.

Hakuto then stood up before she glared at Kohaku, making Kohaku stop her laughing as she raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Kohaku asked her, been expecting her to laugh with her as well.

"I'm gonna count down from five, then I'll come after you…" Hakuto said as she kept glaring at her.

Kohaku just stared at her for a moment before shrugging, "Alright." She said before turning around and started to walk away, surprising Hakuto as she thought Kohaku would stand there and wait for her to count down before running.

"Wai- wait for me! I didn't mean it! Please don't leave me behind!" Hakuto yelled before she ran after Kohaku.

**5 Minutes Later**

Kohaku and Hakuto was now standing in a calm village with the people living there walking around, welcoming the girls to the village as they walked pass them.

"Well, seems like we made it to Lalea Village, now let's go and find the clients place so we can get this job over with." Kohaku said as her and Hakuto asked the first person they could stop and asked about the client, only to get told that he lives just down the road, thanking the guy that helped them, they made their way.

After a couple of minutes of walking, they got to the place where they were told to go to find the man called Derek Hiragana.

They looked up at the house to see that it looks pretty much the same as all the other houses around them, with wood used to both walls and roof, along with tulips around the house.

Hakuto looked at the flowers with a smile on her face as her and Kohaku walked up to the door, with Kohaku just looking at the door of the house where their clients may live.

When they made it to the front door, Kohaku knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

It only took a couple of seconds when the someone opened the door. When the door opened, they had been expecting a guy, so they were confused when they see a woman open the door with a smile.

"Hello, and who may you two be?" The woman asked them kindly, still smiling as she looked at them.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Kohaku, and this is my partner Hakuto, we are mages from Fairy Tail and we have come because of the quest sent by a man named Derek Hiragana, do you perhaps know where he is?" Kohaku asked her before she noticed the women looked surprised when she heard the name.

"Well, the person you are looking for is my husband, please come in and I'll explain." The woman said as she opened the door wide up so they could walk in.

**Inside the House **

Kohaku and Hakuto are now sitting on a couch in what looked like a living room, with the woman walking towards them with a tray with tea on it, "Here, let me pour some tea while I explain." The woman said as she puts the tray on the table in front of them before pouring the cups with tea for the demon and angel.

When she was done pouring, she stood up and walked to a seat that was opposite them and sat on it before looking at them.

"My name is Iris Hiragana, Derek Hiragana is my husband as I said before, and the reason why he isn't here is because he disappeared last night when he wanted to try and get rid of the thing that keeps stealing from the village, but the next thing everyone know, he yelled and was gone the moment we arrived to where we heard him yell." Iris said as she looked down at the floor, sad and scared at what may have happened to her husband.

Kohaku and Hakuto looked at the her, with a sad expression from the latter and a blank face from the former, before Kohaku suddenly stood up, "Where did your husband disappear from?" She asked Iris, with a serious expression now, making Iris look up at her with wide eyes, before telling her it happened at one of the farms that are just outside the village.

Kohaku nodded and started to walk to the door, with Hakuto quickly standing up as she tried to follow her, before she turned around with a smile on her face as she told Iris, "Don't worry, we'll try and find your husband."

Iris could only smile as tears came down her cheeks as she heard what Hakuto said, knowing for some reason she could trust them.

**At the Farm Outside of Lalea Village**

Kohaku looked around the area with Hakuto to see of they could find anything strange.

After a couple of minutes of looking around, Kohaku was about to stop looking and try somewhere else when she hears Hakuto yell after her.

"Kohaku! I found something!" Hakuto yelled as she waved her hands to show her where she was.

Kohaku walked up to her and looked down at her, "What's up, what did you find?" She asked her, with a hand on her hips as she looked down at her.

Hakuto stepped aside and points to some trails that leads to the woods, "Look, some human foot trails, maybe he was kidnapped by some people instead of a monster, but why though is what I wonder…" Hakuto said as she stared at the footprints.

Kohaku crouched down to take a closer look, to see that it was human's who made these footsteps.

"Hmm, I don't really know, but let's go and get the guy and get back before it gets too dark." Kohaku said as she starts to walk as she follows the foot prints with Hakuto behind her.

The more they walked, the deeper they go into the forest, also noticing there was too quiet for a forest in the middle of the day.

"It's way too quiet." Hakuto said as she walked behind Kohaku, with the both of them having a serious expression on their face as they had their guards up.

When suddenly, multiply fireballs was suddenly fired at them.

Hakuto saw the fireballs coming at them, she quickly made a shield to cover them made out of light, making the fireballs hit it, with no damage taking from it, when suddenly more fireballs came from behind them, shocking Hakuto as she wasn't fast enough to turn around and cover them with the shield.

The fireballs were approaching fast, making Hakuto scared that she may get hit, before realizing that Kohaku slowly raised her hand up to where the fireballs was coming from.

Kohaku only grinned when she saw a fireball coming right towards her face, "This is way too easy for me." She said before swatting the fireball away, making it dissipate in the air as it was swatted away, making all the other fireballs disappear before they even came close as snapped her fingers afterwards.

Hakuto just looked at her in amazement, before coming back to reality when she noticed Kohaku looked towards the direction where the fireballs came from, before taking a position as she was about to run, "Stay here, I'll be back in a couple of minutes, all the while protect yourself while I'm gone, got it?" She said as she glanced down at Hakuto, getting a nod with from as she smirked at her.

"Of course, we are mages of Fairy Tail after all!" She said before standing up after Kohalu ran towards the woods, where the spells came from one side.

Hakuto took a deep breath before making the shield disappear, now facing the other side where the spells came from, this time with a serious face as she yelled out a new spell, "Light Make: Apollo's Bow!"

After she chanted the spell, a bow made from light landed in her hands, she took position and aimed at the forest, between the trees, before firing multiply arrows made of light.

The arrows disappeared in between the trees before hearing cries of pain from both in front of her and behind her.

She was ready to fire again when she noticed someone come up behind her, she turned around and was about to fire again but stopped herself when she noticed Kohaku walking towards her with someone over her shoulder, making Hakuto look at her confused.

Kohaku noticing the confused stare from Hakuto, she started to explain, "This guy here is our original client, Derek Haragana, it seemed liked he were kidnapped by these dark mages, they thought he was some rich guy since he lived in a pretty house."

Hakuto let out a sigh of relief as she heard that, glad the guy they were looking for was alive and alright, but then remembered what the demon girl just said.

"And before you say anything else, I have already gathered up the rest of the dark mages and made sure they wouldn't go anywhere before the authority come and take them away." She said, making Hakuto look at her with surprise.

"How did you do that so fast, I just took down the mages on my sides, and you said you already gathered all of them?!" She asked her with wide eyes.

"Hey, don't think Aiden is the only one who can use multiply spells, besides fire demon slayer magic, I also know transformation magic, speed magic, fire make magic and teleportation magic." She told Hakuto making the angel look down at the ground depressed.

"I knew I should have tried to learn new spells, but I thought light make magic was enough…" She mumbled, making Kohaku look down at her with a raised eyebrow, before letting out a sigh and puts a hand on her head before patting her head as she gave her a small smile.

"That's alright, wanna know what Aiden once told me?" Kohaku asked her, getting a nod from her as she slowly looked up at her, "He once told me that 'a person is more dangerous when they learned the same move a thousand times, than a person that have learned a thousand moves one time', meaning if you keep on training your current spells, there will come a time where no one will be able to stop you." She said as she smiled down at her.

Hakuto looked up at her before moving forward and starts to hug Kohaku with all her might, surprising Kohaku as she didn't expect the hug from her but didn't say anything as she accepted it with a smile on both of their faces.

**A Couple of Hours Later, Train Station**

After Kohaku and Hakuto left the forest with their client over the demon's shoulder and back to the village, Iris was so happy to see her husband was alright. It took a couple of hours before Derek woke up, but when he did, they explained to him what happened, the dark mages made the client to try and fix the problem himself only so it would be easier for them to kidnap him, to both Hakuto and Kohaku defeating them and gathering them so they could be thrown in jail.

Derek was grateful and payed them more than the amount they were promised but denied it all since the quest was to take care of some monster that have been a problem to the village.

After they left the village, they made their way back to the station to get back home.

When they got to the station, they saw their train haven't arrived yet, so they bought their tickets, bought something to eat, and found a spot where they could wait for the train to arrive.

"You were so amazing Kohaku! I didn't know you are so strong!" Hakuto said as she looked at Kohaku, who just looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hehe, thanks I guess, Aiden was the one who taught me ever since I got my body again." She said before patting Hakuto again on the head, "By the way, I thought you were impressive when you used light make magic, and from what I remember from a book that once read, light make magic are one of the hardest Maker magic there is." She said before stopping her petting Hakuto, making the angel frown a little bit.

"Well, the reason why I can use it is because I'm an angel, and every angel need to have a spell have are either holy or light based, and why it's like that, I don't know." Hakuto said as she shrugs her shoulder.

Kohaku just sighs before she sees their train arrive, she stood up and started to walk towards the train, with Hakuto also seeing the train and followed her.

"What do you think is even doing at the moment?" Hakuto asked Kohaku as they walked through the train to find some empty seats.

"Probably somewhere fighting or something, what do you think?" Kohaku asked her, before noticing three seats open with the fourth one being used by someone else.

"I think he's somewhere eating again; don't you think so?" She asked, when she sees Kohaku looking at something with a shocked face.

Starting to get worried, she looked at where she was looking, only to see Aiden sitting on the seat, with his body covered in bandages, around his torso, both of his arms in in cast and bandages covering his left eye, he didn't have his cloak on and no shoes, his pants was all ripped up that starts from the bottom all the way to the knees.

Aiden was looking out the window when he felt something staring at him, but when he turned his head to see who it was, he was surprised to see both Kohaku and Hakuto look at him with shocked face.

So, he said the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Wanna sit here with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, I have no excuse of not uploading a new chapter for so long, but as I know I can't say sorry other than writing this chapter which is over 10.000 words. **

**I hope everyone is alright doing this hard time, but just keep going, we are gonna get through this.**

**And without anything else to say,**

**Enjoy!  
Chapter 10: Staying for Now **

**A Couple of Hours Later, At the Guild**

A few hours later inside the guild hall, all the members of the guild, besides those who decide to go and make some money by doing a few jobs, was present as they all just enjoyed a day by drinking and telling stories of their jobs they have been out to. Makarov was at the bar, enjoying his beer as he looked around him at the guild, at each member around him, with a smile on his face as he thought of them as his family.

When the doors to the guild opened, everyone turned their attention to the door to see who was walking into their guild, only to see it was Kohaku and Hakuto walk in, an expressionless face on the former and a the later having a nervous smile as she waved at the other members. The members was waving back at them with a smile before they all noticed they were holding something, or rather someone.

They only made it to the middle of the guild hall when their master asked the question that was on every members mind.

"Any reason why Aiden is passed out behind you?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked behind the two immortal girls to see them both hold onto the legs of Aiden, the person who was probably the strongest wizard to exist and is also one of the most oldest living things in Earthland, passed out cold with bumps on his head, along with bandages covering almost his whole body, with his clothes almost destroyed beyond repair.

Both Kohaku and Hakuto just shrugged their shoulders before they let go of his legs before walking up to the bar, leaving the immortal on the floor as the other guild members just minded their own business.

"Better question; Why did you let him go and fight a dragon alone?" Kohaku asked the guild master, while her and Hakuto sat down at the bar with Makarov beside them.

"So, he told the both of you, huh?" He asked before letting out a sigh before he looked back at Aiden, "He wanted to do this alone for some reason," He started to say before looking back at her, "the reason why, I cant answer since he didn't tell me, just that he wanted to do this alone."

He was quite confused at the request since dragons haven't been seen for years and that Aiden found one but asked to go alone and fight it while keeping it a secret until the demon slayer decided to tell them otherwise. Makarov was a little bit worried when he was told that he was also gonna fight it, saying things like he 'wanted to make sure he could take on a dragon'.

Kohaku just rolled her eyes before starting to message her temples, "That fucking moron. Always wanna make sure we aren't in any danger, even though we have been traveling together for centuries now," She sighs before looking at the still passed out demon slayer, "and yet, he hasn't changed one bit."

Hakuto was just listening the whole time before looking back at Aiden with Kohaku, letting a smile show on her face before standing up, "Even so, don't you think we should wake him up now? He's been out for over an hour now." She said before she looks down at him, before crouching down by his head and starts to poke his head with her index finger.

"He's not passed put, well sure it looks like it, but in reality, his body shot down." She said before asking the bartender for a glass of water, "He does that whenever he wants to get some sleep, or when he wants to scare some people, he can stop his heart and make his body feel cold." She said before chuckling, "I remember he did that to a village about 154 years back, funniest thing I have ever seen." She said before taking the water while saying thanks.

Makarov looked at her with a confused expressing, "How can he do that and still do that? Wouldn't his organs and muscle start to get destroyed since there aren't any blood flow?" He asked as he turned back to Hakuto still poking Aiden on the face while smiling before getting a mischievous grin on her face before pulling a marker out of nowhere, before starting to draw on is face while giggling.

"The last time he told me about, he said he used a lot of his free time to control his body, and when I mean control, I mean control every muscle and cells he has." She said before taking a sip after she turned around in her chair to look at her team mates, "The things I have seen him do with that ability was that he could stop his heart from beating, but still kept the blood going by making his vein push them forward, making sure his body still gets blood while his hearts is out, another thing is he can move his organ around to like move them so they won't be hit if he was like hit with a spear or something like that, and the last things that I think was note worthy was he could close his veins whenever he wants, so when he gets an injury he can stop the blood flow before it becomes critical." She said before taking another sip from her water, ignoring the shocked faces from the other members, while Makarov looked at Aiden, now with a mustache, glasses and some writings along the lines of 'doofus' and 'demon butt'.

"Thank goodness he didn't turn evil, if he did then I don't think anyone could stop him." He said as he lets out a relived sigh.

"You know, there was a time he almost did turn evil." Kohaku said, making every member around them spit out their drinks or choke on their food before looking at her with a shocked face on each of their face, even Makarov was shocked to hear that Aiden almost become a dark mage.

"It happened about a couple years after we first met, he said he wanted to be the bad guy since he was sick and tired with being the good guy, but he couldn't keep doing it, saying 'I can't, cause of my morals and I'm too scared to do bad things' or something like that" She said before looking towards the demon slayer.

"Actually, I said I can't live like the bad guy cause it would probably end bad for me, or that I would do something I'm gonna regret later in life." A voice said, surprising everyone before they all looked towards the middle of the guild to see Aiden sitting up while having Hakuto under his arm as he was messing up her hair.

"Oh, your awake." Kohaku said before standing up and starts to walk towards him. When she stood beside him, she lifted her hand and slapped the back of his head, making flinch at the action as he held the spot he was hit. The action made him let go of Hakuto, making her fall back and land on her bottom.

"Damn, why are you hitting me again?! I didn't do anything again!" He said with a glare as he looked at her before realizing that the demon girl was looking down at him with a glare that would probably haunt you for years. The glare was so intense that it made all the other members flinch back at how intense it was, even Makarov was happy he wasn't the one the glare was directed at.

"Then tell me again why you thought it was a good idea to fight a dragon, not only that, fight the self-proclaimed dragon king?!" She yelled at him while moving closer to his face at every word, forcing him to lay on the floor as the angry demon glared at the demon slayer, who was starting to sweat.

He took a quick glance around him to see Hakuto look at them both with worry evident on her face, Makarov looked on with a raised eyebrow, while the rest of the guild looked on with either shock, fear and/or surprise.

Aiden gulped before he looked back at her with a nervous smile, "Well to tell you the truth, I wanted to see if I could beat him," He said before pulling himself away from her before sitting up again as Kohaku stood straight up again as she was still glaring at him but less intense than before.

"And?" She said, knowing there was more he was gonna say.

"And to be honest, I didn't need to use that much power to fight him." He said, shocking the whole guild to hear that their guild mate could fight the king of dragons while not in need of using his full power.

Kohaku just stared at him before letting out a sigh, "And tell, how much power did you use exactly? And don't lie to me, I know when you lie." She said as she crossed her arms.

Aiden started to rub his neck as he looked to the side, avoiding looking at anyone for the moment, "I used about…" He started to say before he mumbled the last part, no one hearing it.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear that, could you repeat it." Kohaku demanded, not wanting to play around and just wants to get an answer from her teammate.

Aiden sighs before he looks back at her, "I only used 50 percent of my power in the fight." He said finally.

Everyone was now shocked, besides Kohaku who knew he was strong, at the news that he only used half of his true power to fight the dragon king and basically win.

Makarov was the first to come out of his shocked state before he stood up and walked towards him. Him moving made Hakuto, who was also shocked at the news, come out of her shock as she stands up and stood there as Aiden just stared at their master as he made his way towards him.

After what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, Makarov stood in front him with his hands behind his back as he stared at him, making everyone curios as what their guild master would say or do.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a Wizard Saint?" Makarov said as a small grin was forming on his face as he saw how Aiden's face changed from blank to confusion to shock before landing on curios.

"Now that I think about it, no I haven't, but now that it came up it could be pretty interesting but I don't really want to have all the attention, I want to be an unknown person as much and as long as I can." He said before he stands up from the floor before stretching his limbs to get the blood flow going.

"If you want, I can send a request for a trial they can make you take and maybe try make you anonymous." He said with a grin as he looked up at him.

Aiden looked down at him with a shocked face before he lets out a grin as he chuckled, "You know kid, I knew you were gonna be a pretty good guild master for this guild." He said while still chuckling, with Hakuto giggling with him and Kohaku just smiling while the rest of the guild just smiled at them.

Makarov just stared at him in surprise before chuckling with him as he shakes his head, "You really are gonna be a pain on my side." He said as the comment made everyone start to laugh, including Aiden, Hakuto and Kohaku.

_**Year X741, 5 Years later, Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

Aiden was sitting inside the guild at a table, speaking with his teammates, Kohaku and Hakuto. They officially became a team the day after he got back from fighting Acnologia and came back only to meet Kohaku and Hakuto on the train on their way home from their quest.

After he tried tell them what happened, but only got a fist to the face that knocked him out cold for some reason, so when they got back to the guild and explained everything, they left and tried to find a place to live before deciding to stay at Hakuto place for the time being.

The next day, some people from the magic council came to the guild and wanted to speak with him, after some questions asked and getting answers, they told him that Makarov had sent them a message asking to make Aiden one of the Wizards Saints. The council got curios and wanted to meet him.

One of the things he to do was show them his magic power by letting it out like and aura.

After the test was done, only a few member of the guild and one of the council members was awake but barely, they were even more shocked to hear he didn't let it all out since he was scared he would accidently hurt or kill someone.

After everyone was awake and good to stand up, the stopped the trial and to make sure no one know about him, they made him the 0th Wizard Saint, the unknown and strongest light mage to ever exist so far.

Everyone started to party after the council left the guild, celebrating that one of their own guild member become a Wizard Saint.

Right after that, he was being pulled by Hakuto to a table where Kohaku was sipping a glass of beer.

Hakuto made him sit down with them and help come up with a name for their new team. It didn't take long before he came up with Hells Angel.

They thought about for a few minutes before agreeing on the name, after that they left on many jobs, both regular ones and S-class types.

Aiden yawned as he the demon and angel were talking before stopping once they noticed their third member was bored.

"What, getting bored with us already?" Kohaku asked him with a smirk as she lets her head rest on her hand as she stared him.

Aiden shakes his head as he waves them off, "Not yet at least, just that I kind of missed being out on a long quest, maybe take on an SS- or SSS-Type job." He said before he turned his eyes at them with a raised eyebrow, "Well, do you guys wanna do one with me? We really haven't done anything over S class jobs, so maybe wanna try something new?" He asked, he didn't have to wait long before they gave their answer.

"Sure, I actually wanna let loose for once instead of being the one to make sure we aren't doing too much damage in our surroundings, so I'm up for it." Kohaku said as she let out a grin towards him.

"I also wanna go on one, I wanna see if my training did anything, other than giving me a little bit more muscles." Hakuto said with a smile as she also said yes to go on one.

Aiden just smiled back at them before standing up from the table, "Great, I'll go and grab us a quest and making sure Makarov knows about it, so you two can go and get ready." He said before the group split up, the demon and angel leaving to get ready while the slayer got the quest ready and knowledge by Makarov. It only took a couple of minutes before he was ready to leave, but before he left, he looked back at Makarov who was sitting behind his desk in his office.

"By the way, I want you to have this, so you got a way to call me, but only use it when its an emergency, got it kid?" Aiden said as he threw a small object towards the short master, who grabbed it before it passed him.

He looked at the strange object and sees it's a small round thing with a button on it, he was about to ask him about it but when he looked up again, Aiden was gone from where he was standing moments ago.

Makarov just lets out a sigh before leaning back on his seat, "That guy will probably be the death of me."

**In Front of the Guild**

Aiden appeared out of nowhere in front of the guild door, surprising a few people that where walking by the building.

He just chuckled as he started to make his way to where him and the girls were living.

He puts the quest paper inside his jacket before turning his attention back to watch where he was walking.

Thanks to Kohaku and Hakuto, they made him, or rather forced him, to wear some new clothes other than pants, a goat and a pair of sandals.

Now he wears a pair of black pants with a black belt, a grey tank top along with a jacket over it, and to top it off, a pair of sandals. It took him a while to make the girls agree to let him wear his sandals but, in the end, he got to keep them.

As he walked, he thought about what happened in the last couple of years since he came back from his fight with the dragon king. All of his 'injuries' were healed a few hours later he came back, but for some reason, he got left with a few scars on his body, some small ones that would get looked over, but the one that got noticed the most was the scar he had that ran over his left eye. Kohaku was pretty confused when she noticed it, ever since they met, Aiden couldn't get scars since his magic would heal them before they become one, but for some reason, the scars he got from his fight with Acnologia still stayed, but Aiden didn't think much about it since he thought it would make him look cool.

While he was lost in thought, he didn't realize he already made it to the train station where him and his team had a place to meet up whenever they had a job to do.

"Hey Aiden! Over here!" He heard Hakuto's voice before he looked around him to see both Kohaku who was just sitting on a bench as she was reading a book that he had no idea was about, and Hakuto who was standing up and waved at him with a smile.

He smiled as he walked over and looked down at them both before his hands on his hips, "Alright I see you, are you both ready to go?" He asked them as Hakuto nods her head as she gives him her bags with Kohaku doing the same after she puts her book away. Doing a couple of jobs together, he asked them if they wanted to hold onto their belongings by putting them in his pocket dimension, they quickly said yes and gave him their thanks for it.

After he puts their things away, he walked towards the ticket booth to get them their tickets for the train.

"So Aiden, what job are we doing this time? It must be something heard since it has to be at least an SS job, right?" Hakuto asked as she sat down on a seat with Kohaku sitting beside her and Aiden sitting in front of them.

"It's an SSS type job, meaning no one could complete the job in over a hundred year since it was requested." He said as he pulled the quest paper out of his jacket and gave it to Kohaku who opened it up and started to read the details.

"So basically, it's a job asking us to destroy a monster that have been attacking a village for over a hundred years in which a dozen of very skilled mages were killed trying to complete this one?" Kohaku asked as she looked up at Aiden, ignoring the shocked face of Hakuto.

"What?!" Hakuto yelled out as she took the paper out of her hands and started to read it herself.

"Yep, and not only that, it seems like the people living in the village is about to give up and just leave their homes for good." He said as the train started to move.

"Then why didn't do it before? If it was me, I would have left after the first attack." Hakuto said as she gave Aiden the paper back before he puts it away and crossed his arms as he looked out the window.

"Because they don't want to leave, their village have been there for centuries, and they also have a lot of history there along with it's a holy place where their ancestor fought before that is close to the village." He said before looking back at her with a serious look.

"And I will make sure they won't have to leave, by making sure the monster is dealt with, permanently."

Kohaku smiled while Hakuto stared at him with amazement evident in her eyes.

"You haven't changed one bit." Kohaku said, making Aiden grin at her.

"Nope and never will, so you are stuck with me for a long while again."

_**Year X784, 43 Years Later, In Front of Fairy Tail Guild**_

Every member of the Fairy Tail was out and fighting against Phantom lord's guild maters shade magic. After they got saved from being killed by a shot from phantom lords Jupiter cannon by Erza taking the shot straight on, unfortunately leaving her unable to keep fighting.

With some of the other members inside the enemy guild to try and save one of their guild mates and destroy the cannon before it could take a shot again.

But after a few minutes of continuous fighting, they heard the voice of the guild master from Phantom Lord guild, "Well fairy tail, it seems like my Jupiter cannon is already to blast you to ashes!" Jose yelled before he starts to laugh.

Every member looked at the cannon as it slowly starts to power up. Not knowing what else to do, they all start to retreat as fast as they could, but even they knew they wouldn't make it in time.

**Inside Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Makarov had heard Jose as he tried to get up from his bed he was laid on after he fought Jose.

Those who stayed behind to help their master tried to convince him to stay put, but he didn't listen.

"My brats are outside and are fighting while I'm here doing nothing, what kind of master am I then?" He said before he got off the bed and tried to take a step only to almost fall, he grabbed the bed he was on before he looked up to see his jacket laying there.

He took it and tried to put it on before he noticed something was inside one of the pockets. He was confused at what it was but after he pulled it out, he forgot he always had it on him.

The object he got from Aiden before he left for a quest, the thing he was told when it was an emergency.

"Please Aiden, come as first as you can and save my children." He said before he pressed down the button in the middle of the thing.

**Outside**

Most of the members were either still running, fighting or giving up and waited for the cannon to fire at them and destroy them all.

Suddenly, three strange light far away from them flew up into the air before flying towards them at high speed, it only took a few seconds before the lights landed in front of them.

The landing made dust and dirt fly up as well as the light from before made everyone cover their eyes when they suddenly heard a voice coming from where the lights landed at.

"Really? We had to fly? Why didn't you just teleport us instead?" A female voice said before a male started to chuckle.

"To be honest with you, I just wanted to make some kind of entrance, you can't say it wasn't a little bit cool way to get here?" A male voice said before they heard another female voice start to speak from them.

"But now my clothes and hair are covered in dirt just because you wanted to make an entrance!" The last voice said as she started to hit something.

"Yeah yeah, sorry about that Haku, but anyway, lets see what's is going on here." The male voice said before a clap could be heard and all the dust was gone, leaving a group of a male and two females that no one have ever seen before, yet they some of them had their guild mark on them.

"Well, seems like I know what the problem is now." The male said as he looked around at the battlefield before stopping at the cannon where a light is starting to build up inside the barrel of it.

"Hey Aiden, I think the huge cannon is about to fire at us, don't you think so too?" The tall woman said as she looked at the cannon with the male, who is called Aiden.

"Well Kohaku, it sure looks like it." Aiden said back at Kohaku before he started to walk closer to the cannon as he starts to tell Kohaku and Hakuto what to do.

"Kohaku, I want you to go and find Makarov and find out what is going on, do that while Hakuto starts to heal and help the injured, got it?" He said only to get a yes from them before they started to do what they have been told to do.

Aiden looked around him at the stunned mages before he smiled at them, "Don't worry," He said as the cannon fired, with Aiden standing right front of the line of fire, "Everything will be alright!"

He said before he jumped up and stood still in the air before lifting a hand towards the beam, after a split second, the beam hits his hand, making everyone close their eyes since they thought they will be hit, but when nothing happened and no one was screaming, they opened their eyes only to see Aiden hold the beam back with no effort, still smiling.

After a few seconds of the beam hitting his hand, the cannon stopped firing, now with smoke coming out of the barrel.

Aiden was standing mid air as the beams light was now in his hands, he looked back at his guild member, "Didn't I tell you it will be alright?" He said before he lifted his hand up to the sky only to let the beam fly out of his hand, now with much more power than before.

**With Kohaku**

Kohaku was running towards the destroyed guild hall, feeling sad that the place she saw a second home but didn't stop running as she needs to find Master Makarov.

She ran through the door and looked around, before her eyes landed on an old man who was trying to walk towards the door behind her but stopped when he looks back at Kohaku.

She let out a grin before crossing her arms, "What's up Makarov, its been a while hasn't it?" She said as she starts to walk up to him.

He chuckled at her as he stared back at her, "If you can call 40 years I while, then yeah, its been a while." He said before he realized that his brats are probably gonna die, but stopped when Kohaku lifted her hands up to stop, "Don't worry, Hakuto is out there and is trying to help those who got injured, Aiden is also out there, I actually think he already stopped the cannon by now." She told the old man, making him let out a relieved sigh as he sits down on the floor.

"Thank Mavis, I thought I would lose my brats."

Kohaku looked at him with a small smile this time before helping him up onto the bed to let him heal.

"Care to explain to me why there is basically a war going on outside at the moment?"

**With Aiden**

Aiden was now inside the Phantom Lords guild hall, looking around only to see the members of the guild passed out either on the floor or against the wall. After he stopped the cannon from killing everyone and everything, a few shade-like beings started to attack out of nowhere. He was about to fight it when he noticed they just flew through him without doing any damage to him, the same couldn't be said about his fellow guild mates, as the beings did the same things to them as they did to him, only that they actually did damage to them.

He was about to help to fight them off when he noticed Hakuto was already on it, she told him to leave to her and go stop whoever was doing this. He only nodded his head since he knew she could take care of herself.

He walked through the hall before noticing fighting going above him, he looked up before looking around him to see if he could get up only to see the only way up was blocked by falling debris.

He cursed at his luck before he looked up again.

"Screw it, sue me later." He said out loud before he used his fire magic to throw himself up towards the roof.

He had to cover himself with fire to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself by destroying the roof.

After he got through, he landed on a roof top and looked around, noticing that it was raining around him suddenly, with the water drops not having the time to hit before they evaporate.

"Wait rain? But it wasn't raining when I was outside?" He said before he remembered where he was.

"Drip, drip, drop." A female voice said behind him, a voice he knew all too well. He turned around and saw a woman with blue air, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy-blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat, along with and umbrella to cover herself from the rain.

Aiden widen his eyes before he smiled at her, "No way, you are Juvia Lockser, right?!" He asked her as he walked closer to her, still smiling at her. Juvia in turn was surprised that had that kind of reaction to see her but shakes it away before looking back at him with a serious face.

"That is correct, Juvia is-" She was about to speak when she got interrupted by Aiden.

"Not only that, but you are the Rain Woman of the Element 4, the top mages of the guild along with you all being S-class mages." He said as he stopped a few meters away from her, now with his hands on his hips as he was still smiling at her.

"Then it must also be you who made it start to rain, right?" He asked her, making her look down in shame as she waited for him to say something along the lines of hating the rain and how irritating it is to always rain whenever she is around.

After letting out a sigh she looks back up at him with a blank face, "Yes, it is because of Juvia that its raining, what of it?" She asked with an emotionless tone as she stared back into his eyes.

Aiden looked at her, he already knew that and a lot of other things, but now that he thinks about it, shouldn't Gray be the one to meet her instead of him? He shakes his head before looking back at her, knowing that she would probably fight him no matter what since they are from opposite guild.

With no other choice, he answered.

"That amazing if you ask me." He said, surprising Juvia with what he said, being the first person, besides her guild mates, to say something positive about her rain.

"Something wrong?" Aiden asked her as he was now right in front of her, with a concerned look on his face, as he stared down at her, surprising her by how close he suddenly was, making her face get red as she looked away from him.

"Juvia is fine," She said as she took a few steps back from him, before looking back at him, "Tell Juvia why you think that Juvia's magic is 'amazing'?" She asked the demon slayer standing in front of her.

Aiden looked up in thought as he crossed his arms, it didn't take him long before he had an answer already to her question.

"Because it means you're a pretty strong mage, since you can change the weather to rain, and since you are caring an umbrella with you," He said as he pointed at her umbrella she was still holding, "you must have know it would rain, meaning you can do it just by being in the area. Besides," He said before he looked back at her with a wide smile, "I think you may be strong as well, since being an S-Class mage and in the strongest team in your whole guild doesn't say it, I don't know what else will."

Juvia looked at him as she suddenly felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at Aiden's smiling face, her face starting to get red as she tried to stop from smiling, making just look at her in confusion before he starts to chuckle, getting Juvia's attention again.

"What's so funny?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow, still red from being embarrassed from all the things he told her.

"Sorry, I just thought you looked really cute when you smile, you should do it more often." He told her as he stopped to chuckle.

If Juvia wasn't red before, she was sure her face was a scarlet color.

"You know," He started to say, getting her attention back again, "It really is sad we are on opposing guild, maybe if things were different." He said with a crestfallen look, before he could say something else, he was suddenly attacked by blades made of water, cutting and going through him, leaving behind him steam coming out of his body. He looked down at where he was hit before looking up to see a stone faced Juvia with her hands outstretched to the side.

"Juvia can't believe she almost fell for your dirty tricks, but now Juvia have seen through them, she won't be deceived again." Juvia said as she started to glare at Aiden.

Aiden just stared back at her before he sighs, he pulled his hand back and fired a couple of fireballs at her, only to see them go through her.

"Seems like we can do the same, just with opposite elements. Anyway, I actually told you the truth, but if you want to fight, then let's make a little deal, alright?" He said before getting in a fighting stance, "If I win, you will leave Phantom Lord and join me in Fairy Tail," He said.

"And what will Juvia get when she wins?" Juvia asks with a raised eyebrow, confused at the thing that Aiden want.

"I'll leave Fairy Tail and join you in Phantom Lord." Aiden said before he took a deep breath, before letting steam come out instead of air.

Juvia thought about the bet, she has ever heard of the guy and probably think he could beat someone that's an S-Class mage, letting out a smirk, she answered.

"Very well, Juvia accept the bet, but be warned, Juvia will not go easy." Juvia said before throwing her hands out, but before she could use her magic, something grabbed her hand and pulled it over her head, making her point it up as she feels her other hand also being grabbed after making her drop her umbrella.

She blinked for a few seconds before she realized she was staring straight into someone's eyes, making her lose her breath.

"I have nullified your magic so you can't use them for now, only when I let go and we both know that will be hard with just you muscles alone." Aiden said as he smiled down at her.

"So, I think I pretty much won this match, don't you think so too?" He asked her.

The smile making her get red again, before she looked away as she tried to cover her face with her hands before realizing he had grabbed them and will only let go until she let him have this win.

Aiden looked down at her before he let her go and took a step away from her, before turning to look over the edge of the roof they were on, just looking at the rain go down.

"You know, I actually like it when it rains, it can either be peaceful with it's relaxing sound, or it can be a raging storm with its heavy rain and wind." He said before turning around and starts to walk away to the hole he came from. Juvia just stood still as she watched the strange man walk away.

"Oh almost forgot," He said before turning around, now with the hole right behind, facing her before he smiles at her yet again, "The names Aiden Hugdan, Fairy Tail S-Class mage." He said before he jumped back and down the hole.

Juvia just stared at the hole where Aiden just jumped down in, she shakes her head before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She noticed something was strange, but didn't know what, until she realized she didn't have her umbrella over her, but not only that, she wasn't getting hit by rain drops. She was confused before she looked up and finally noticed it stopped raining, she was shocked before she started to smile at the hole.

"Well, seems like Juvia lost her bet and has to do her part of the deal." She said as she starts to walk again, leaving her umbrella behind, not thinking she may need it anymore.

**An Hour Later**

After Aiden left the roof, he made his way back to where he last saw his teammates, only to realize the fight was over and that Fairy Tail had won it.

Just as he jumped down from the guild, the whole building behind him fell down onto the ground, making jump away from being surprised like that, before looking behind to realize what it meant.

He let out a grin before he starts to walk back to the guild hall, or what's left of it at least, with his hands in his pockets.

On his way, he noticed a lot of the members were already starting to fix the guild up, or rather the ones who could still movies, which was almost all of them.

He looked around to see that Kohaku and Hakuto was talking with an old man, who was sitting on a beer barrel. He grinned, not only because he knew who the old man was, but also because almost everyone around them was listening to the story she was telling him. He made his way over to them, but stopped when he heard they were talking about him.

"But before we could give the finishing blow, the huge monster digs underground, only to swallow Aiden up whole!" She said, making everyone gasp as she told the master their adventure.

"How many times do I have to say it, I let it swallow me so I could kill it from the inside. The hide of that thing was too tough to get through from the outside, I knew I needed to do it from the inside." He said, surprising everyone since no one noticed him until he spoke up.

"Yeah right, and how did that go?" Kohaku asked as he stared back at him with a smirk.

"To be honest, not something I will recommend, too slimy." He said as he hugs himself before he starts to shiver, "It was so dark and slimy, I thought I was about to be pooped out." He said, making everyone laugh, the laughing making laugh with them.

Makarov stopped laughing before getting everyone's attention, "Listen up brats, let me introduce you to these people, the girl on my right is Kohaku, a fire make mage, the girl to my left is Hakuto, she is a light make mage and the male in the middle is called Aiden, and they are not only Fairy Tail mages, but S-Class's as well, all of them." He said, introducing them all, with Kohaku nodding at them with a small smile, Hakuto smiling at them while waving her hand and Aiden walked to stand between them before turning around with his hands behind his head as he grinned at them all.

"Hey everyone, nice meeting you!" Aiden said, before someone pointed at him and yelled, "YOU'RE THE GUY WHO STOPPED THE JUPITER GUN FROM HITTING US, WITH HIS BARE HANDS!"

The voice said making everyone look at Aiden with wide eyes and shocked face. Aiden was about to speak again when a group came up to them, the group consisting of Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy. Erza walked up to him and looked into his eyes with a serious stare.

"Aiden, is it true you stopped the cannon?" She asked him, only getting a nod from him.

Before anyone knew it, Erza bowed down to him, saying how thankful she was that he came to their rescue, Natsu started to challenging him to a fight, Lucy wanted to know what kind of magic he can use since Makarov didn't say it, Gray wanted to know where he was at this whole time, and Happy asked if he had any wish on him.

Aiden puts his hands up as he tried to make them stop speaking instead over each other.

"Hey now, hey now, keep quiet and I'll answer your questions one at a time." He said, making the group be quite as he took a breath and started to answer them.

"Alright first Erza Scarlet, don't worry about it, I would have done it all over again." He said as he looked down at Erza with a small smile, he then turned to Natsu.

"Second is Natsu Dragneel, sure, I'm up for a fight, just say when and I'll give you a fight."

"Lucy Heartfilia, for what kind of magic I use, I can use fire magic, it's the same as Kohaku's Fire Make but just a little bit stronger than hers" He said, making everyone grin that there where more that used fire type magic .

"Alright, Gray Fullbuster, you wanted to know where I have been all this time? Well, me and my team were on an SSS-Type job, we took the job some time ago, and we only finished it a few weeks ago." He said, shocking all the present S-class mages, since they knew how hard those quests are.

"And last but not least, Happy, yes, I do have fish on me, want some?" He asked as he pulled a couple of the fishes he caught a day before out of his pocket dimension, before giving them to the cat with a smile, making Happy, well happy.

"Excuse me, may I ask you a question?" Someone with white hair asked him, having a raised eyebrow as she looked at Aiden with a confused stare.

Aiden turned his head to look at her with a small smile, "Yes Mirajane, what's up?" He asked her, making her even more confused.

"How do you know all our names when none of us have ever met you before today?" Mira asked him, making everyone look at her with a confused look before they all widen their eyes before they turned their eyes to look at Aiden, who looked at her with a blank stare.

"Well, I know most of you, also a little bit about some of you too, but to where I know it from," He said before chuckling as he puts a finger over his lips as he grins at her, "That's a secret!" He said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Makarov spoke up, "Alright, is there anymore question to ask?"

Everyone didn't say anything before Lucy puts a hand up. Aiden pointed at her, still smiling as he waited for her to ask her question.

"Well, I was just wondering, how long have you been a member?" She asked.

"That's a pretty easy question," He said before looking up in thought, "hmm, let's see, it took us that long to complete the quest, but then we needed to train so we put that in the equation…" He started to say before he begins to mumble, making everyone look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Kohaku groans before she walks up beside him, before hitting the back of his head, making him stop mumbling as he grabs the back of his head before he turned to her with a glare.

"What the hell?! Why did you hit me?!" He yelled before flinching back when she glared back at him.

"Because you started to mumble nonsense instead of just answering her." She said before turning to Lucy, "We been members for years, just that we are always out on jobs almost all the time, and the jobs we usually do, it will take a long time before we complete them, isn't that right Makarov?" She said as she turned her head to look at the old master to get it confirmed.

"Yeah, that's right." He said, agreeing with her.

"See," She said before turning back to the crowd, "alright, that's all the question we will answer for today, let's get back to work in fixing our home tot it's former glory, alright?" She said making everyone give her some kind agreement.

Aiden was about to walk away and start helping work on the guild when he heard someone call him from behind.

"Oi Aiden! Fight me! Right now, right here!" Natsu yelled as he looked at the demon slayer with fire in his eyes. Aiden turned his head to look at the dragon slayer with a confused look before he starts to smirk, "Sure, but let's find another place to fight so we won't interrupt the work, alright?" He said before he started to move away from the workplace, with Natsu having a grin on his face.

Them walking away from the workplace made everyone curious as to where they are going, but then remembered they agreed to have a fight.

"Hey Master, do you mind being the referee for our match?" He asked the guild master as he walked past him.

"Sure, as long as I get to do something else than just sitting here doing nothing." Makarov said as he jumped down from the barrel he was sitting on before leading them behind the guild hall.

"Alright here we are, you probably didn't know, but we had built a place where people can fight each other more professional than just throwing fists at each other." Makarov said as he stopped in the middle of the small arena.

Aiden walked to one end of the arena while Natsu took the other, with Makarov in the middle as he got everyone's attention by coughing, making everyone around the arena to quiet down before starting to speak.

"Alright, we have a fight between our resident Dragon Slayer on one side, Natsu Dragneel." He said, making everyone cheer on him as the Dragon Slayer punched his fists together as fire starts to come out of them.

"And on the other side, we have the mysterious mage who just came out of nowhere, Aiden Hugdan." He said, the crowd being quite besides the voices of Kohaku and Hakuto cheering on him, Aiden just looked at as he grinned at them as he gives them a thumbs up.

One thing he noticed though, was that there was a woman besides a blackboard with their names on it and lines underneath them, he quickly realized that people were betting on who will win, and was surprised when there was more than two who was betting on he would win. He knew both Kohaku and Hakuto would bet on him, but there was an extra line on his side, meaning someone other than his team mates where hopping he would win.

"Are both fighters ready?!" While Aiden was thinking who would bet on him, Makarov had moved out of the arena and back to the line to watch the match from there, and to out of harm's way.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled out as he stared at Aiden with a grin.

Aiden didn't answer at first, only that he puts his hands in his pockets as he smirked at Natsu, "Let's do this, shall we." He said.

The action made everyone look at him like he had grown an extra head. Why would he put his hands away? Was he already giving up? Before anyone could think anything else, they heard someone giggle at the front of them, they looked and saw it was Hakuto who was the one who giggle, and Kohaku besides her was just smiling.

"Oh he is about to get destroyed." Kohaku said, making everyone think she was talking about Aiden.

How wrong they are.

"Start!" Makarov yelled out.

Natsu used his flames to boost himself forward towards Aiden who haven't moved yet. Natsu pulled a fist back and was already beginning to chant another spell.

"Fire Dragons Iron Fi-" Before he could finish the spell, he hit the ground face first before sliding on the ground, stopping right in front of Aiden.

Aiden pulled his hands out of his pockets before crouching in front of Natsu, crossing his arms over his knees as he stared down at him.

"Well, I think that's my win, right?" He said before he uncrossed his arms to grab Natsu's body and turned it around, only to show that Natsu was knocked out cold.

Everyone looked on with shock at seeing one of their strongest being taken out by someone who haven't even moved a muscle. They were told that Aiden used Fire Magic, but Natsu would have eating the flames thrown at him, but no flames were used besides the ones that Natsu made.

Kohaku and Hakuto started to laugh while Makarov started to chuckle lightly, making everyone stare at them, confused why they were laughing.

After Makarov stopped chuckling, he looked back at Aiden with a grin, "Care to tell the rest of us on how you defeated him without moving from where you are?" He asked, already knowing how he won so easily.

Aiden stood up from crouching as he looked at him with a smirk, "Easy, but I did move, you just didn't see it." He said before disappearing, making everyone stare at where we were standing a moment ago.

"What are we looking at?" Aiden's voice was heard, but from inside their head, making them start to get nervous.

"How can he do that? I thought he could only use Fire Magic?!" Gray said as he started to panic.

"He only said he can use Fire Magic," Kohaku said as she wasn't panicking like the rest of them.

"Never that it was the only magic he can use." Hakuto said, as relaxed as she could.

"And the fact he can make them start to panic is also a part of his magic, right?" Makarov said, knowing he could do a lot more than what he is doing.

"That is correct, it's actually one of my newest spell I learned while training my telepathy," Aiden said from behind them, everyone turning around only to see the guy doing this standing in mid-air, with his hands behind his head as he looked down at them with a smile.

"That's great and all, but think you can stop doing that before anyone starts to have a panic attack?" Makarov asked as he stared up at him.

"Sure, no problems." Aiden said as he made his way down, all the while undoing his magic spells.

Not even a seconds later, everyone was back to normal before staring at Aiden, either amazed at him or weary of what he will do.

"Anyone gonna go and wake Natsu up or want me to do it?" Aiden asked as he pointed behind him to the unconscious body just laying on the ground. Before anyone could say something, a small lightning bolt shot out of his thumb that he used to point at him.

The bolt was flying slowly towards Natsu, before landing on him, shocking him awake.

"What happened?!" He asked as he got back on his feet, looking around frantically.

"You lost the fight Flame brain." Gray said with a smirk before Natsu threw a punch at him, hitting him on the face before making him fly back and hit another member, making them angry.

But before a fight could start, a voice stopped them from doing anything.

"Are all of you about to start another fight instead of working?" Erza asked, a glare already staring at them. Everyone denied it and walked back to start working again.

Aiden just laughed before following them, "Come on girls, let's go and help out." He said as Kohaku and Hakuto followed behind him.

"Sure, better than just watching." Kohaku said.

"Let's get to work!" Hakuto said as she starts to catch up the other members to ask if she could help them in any way.

**A Few Hours Later**

Everyone was now inside the rebuilt guild hall, having a party that they defeated Phantom Lord and saved one of their guild mates from harm's way.

Some were drinking, others were fighting, and some were just talking with each other. One of those who were just talking was team Hells Angels, just having a conversation when Aiden mentioned his fight with Juvia.

Hakuto looked at him with starts in her eyes before squealing in excitement, "Aiden finally got himself a girlfriend, isn't that great Kohaku?!" Hakuto asked her female teammate, who was just grinning at him.

"It sure is, so, how is she?" Kohaku asked him, making the demon slayer look at her with a raised eyebrow as he asked her what she meant.

"What do you think about her? Do you think she is cute? Beautiful? Come on, tell us about her." Kohaku said, or ore demanded.

Aiden looked at her before doing something that made both the demon and angel look at him shocked.

Aiden Hugdan, one of the oldest, strongest, and a very happy person, was blushing as he tries to hide his face by looking away.

"Well, she is both cute and beautiful, she can make this laugh that is like music in my ears, and when the rain is surrounding her, it makes her look so outstanding to the eyes, I thought she was a goddess for a moment…" He said before stopping himself, he looked back at them only to see them look at him with a small smile on their faces.

"So, basically, you are in love with her, right?" Hakuto asked him, already knowing the answer to her question, but wanted to hear it from him herself.

Aiden looked at her before he looked away with a blush as he covered his eyes with his hand, before answering her, "I guess I am, but I don't think she is, so I will wait until I make sure she feels the same." He told them, not realizing someone else heard their talk just now.

Makarov walked out of the guild as he already knew where to find the people, he wants to offer a new place to call home.

**The Next Day**

Aiden yawned as he got out of his bed. Thanks to the years of completing jobs none stop and not using much Jewels, he bought an apartment that was close to the guild so he could sleep a little longer and doesn't have to take a long walk to the guild hall.

The apartment was a medium sized place, with a bedroom, one guest room, a good sized Kitching with a fridge that goes with it, it also includes a bathroom and a toilet, and a living that could have up to 10 people at the same time. It was cheaper to buy it than to rent the place, since he only need to give the landlord money once and not every month.

Half an hour later, he was on his way to the guild, thinking about eating breakfast there for today and just have a relaxing day.

Without knowing it, he was already in front of the doors to the guild, but as he was about to open it, someone from inside kicked it out and hits him, making the door break apart from the force it was used to against him.

He looked at the pieces before looking up to see it was Natsu who kicked the door up, not knowing he was there before it was too late.

"Tell me, why did you have to kick the door open so early in the morning?" Aiden asked him as he looked down at him.

"Cause me and the team are gonna go on a job!" Natsu said he grinned at him, with Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy behind him.

Aiden didn't really wanna know what kind of job since he already knew what job they took and what will happen, " Alright, have fun I guess, oh and Natsu," He started to say, making Natsu turn his head to look at him confused.

"Have fun beating up some bad guys." He said smirking, the comment making the dragon slayer smirk along with him as he started to walk with his team again.

Aiden turned around and walked into the guild hall and towards the bar where he saw Mira was talking with Kohaku, he looked around to see if he could find Hakuto anywhere, only to see her talking with Levy in the corner.

He smiled as he noticed they were making friends with the rest of the guild.

He made his way to the bar before taking a seat that was besides Kohaku, "Morning Mira, morning Haku, hey Mira any chance I could get something to eat some breakfast?" He said his mornings to the demon and take over mage as they greeted him back before Mira said sure before taking his order and leaving to go and make it.

"Anything I missed while was on my way?" He asked his teammate, said teammate was already drinking booze this early in the morning.

"Nope nothing much, besides the new members we got today, which I think one of them will actually make you happy." She said as she turned her eyed to look at him before smirking.

"Oh really? And why's that?" He asked her before he got his breakfast, surprised it was done so fast, but didn't say anything as he picks up a glass of what looked like juice and takes a sip.

"The reason is that one of the new members we got today is sitting tight besides you and haven't realized it yet." She said before going back to enjoy her drink.

Aiden was confused before he turned his head to the right only to see a female with blue hair.

"Hello again Aiden, Juvia is happy to see you again." Juvia said with a small smile that was directed at him, making him look at her with wide eyes.


End file.
